


letters

by enterprise29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 questions each, 20 questions game, Before Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Family, Friendship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts First Year, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pen Pals, Some Important Issues Discussed, Weasley/Malfoy, Weasley/Malfoy friendship, first year, friends - Freeform, letter writing, multi-chaptered, off to Hogwarts, rosius, scorose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 38,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley is off to Hogwarts, so is Scorpius Malfoy and this is a series of letters between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> I started writing this almost as a challenge to the person this is gifted to, basically if I can write a scorose fic then you definitely can, but after I started writing this they explained the reason they haven't written scorose fics but I'd started writing it by then so yeah. Hope you enjoy.  
> reviews would be great thanks as everyone ( I think) wants to know how there doing in including criticism but no flames or hate please. This is fiction.  
> disclaimer for entire work: don't own and of the characters or anything you recognize

Chapter 1

I was so excited for today was my 11th birthday, today I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I was going to Hogwarts. I was finally joining my cousins. I was finally sure. I was finally in.

My Hogwarts letter also contained a pen pal number. The letter said 'This year we are trying out a new scheme. Each new child starting in the September of 2017 has been given a pen pal. Through a special charm each child was randomly paired up, at the bottom of this letter is a number, this is the unique number of your pen pal, do not lose this number.

You are expected to contact your pen pal at least once before school starts. The number you have been given is recognized by owls so there is no need for an address on your letters.

Pen pal number:

'19315181692119'

So now I was even more excited, I was off to Hogwarts and I had a pen pal who was in my year and may possibly be my first non cousin/ family friend at Hogwarts. So being my mother's daughter I got started on a letter straight away.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter one

Chapter 2

Dear 19315181692119

Hi, i'm R ( I don't think we should tell each other our names until after we are sorted at Hogwarts. That way we will already know a bit about each other before names or houses get in the way of us being friends. Unless you think differently) and I hope we can be great friends.  
Shall we play 20 questions? Each letter with one question that we both answer so we know 40 things about each other

From R


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius was rather excited when the unknown owl started tapping on the window as he rightly assumed that it was from his secret pen pal.

Grabbing the letter from the owl Scorpius quickly read through the letter before scribbling a reply that read  
' dear R, or would you rather I call you  
1815195  
I think your right names would get in the way.  
I think 20 questions sounds like a great idea.  
I'd love to be your friend ( question 1) do you have lots of cousins? Your letter made it sound like you did.

I have 2 cousins one goes to Salem and the other to Magia Giorno E Notte scuola Per Il Dotato Incantatrice Italiano Ramo*

From  
(19315181692119)  
S

*magic day and night school for the gifted charmcaster Italian branch (translation by google translate)

*I have been reliability informed that google translate is wrong and the actual translate is Sezione Italiana della Scuola di Magia Notte e Giorno per Maghi e Streghe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose turned as she heard her owl hedi land on the window sill of her room clutching a piece of rolled up parchment with a single letter R and a number 1815195. Quickly assuming that this must be a reply from her pen pal rose went to the owl quickly and read through her letter before composing a reply. The reply simply read 

Dear S

Glad to get a reply so soon   
Thanks for agreeing to be my friend   
(question one answer) yes I do in fact have lots of cousins, I will list their first initials for you by age and put their house if they have started Hogwarts but feel free to skip as I have 10 first cousins, a brother and a god-cousin  
Initial - age - house 

T - 18 - Hufflepuff   
V - 17 - Ravenclaw   
D - 16 - Gryffindor   
R - 15 - Slytherin   
F - 15 - Ravenclaw   
M - 15 - Slytherin   
Lo - 14 - Ravenclaw   
Lu - 13 - Ravenclaw   
J - 12 - Gryffindor   
R - 11 - no house yet - me  
A - 11 - no house yet  
H - 9 - no house yet  
Li - 9 - no house yet

I also have quite a few second cousins as well and lots of practically family-family friends as well. So I guess if I'm being honest its nice to have a friend who is just mine, does that make sense?

Anyway (question two) are you a girl or a boy?

Also not as a question so you don't need to answer (yet anyway) but seeing as I have told you I have a brother do you have any siblings?

(question two answer) I'm a girl 

From   
R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The owl was back again, but this time clutching a new letter, which Scorpius speedily but carefully grabbed and read through before stopping on the answer given from question 2. His new friend, his pen pal was a girl. Scorpius was slightly shocked by this. He had never had a girlfriend before (as in a friend that was a girl rather than a girlfriend (although he had never had a girlfriend before either)) so he wasn't quite sure how to reply to her letter, but was also determined to reply and to reply quickly too. He wanted, no he needed this friend, he didn't have many you see. Being the son and the grandson of deatheaters and loyal Voldemort supporters on both sides of his pureblood family meant that not many wanted to be friends with him (at least not new people, family friends (and their children) were happy to be friends with him) or judged him before they met or knew him, the real him. That was one of the reasons why he wanted this friend so much, apart from the fact that he didn't have many, he wanted this friend who wanted to know him, not Scorpius greengrass-Malfoy with the dark and evil family. This friend that wasn't worried about who he was or at least what his name was and wanted to get to know him before they knew what his name was. It was this need that enabled him to write back to a girl .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear miss R  
Thank you for your reply and answer.  
That really is a lot of cousins. I'm glad you want me to be your friend, even though it seems like you may not need me with the amount of people you know.  
I will answer your non question. No I am an only child.  
I hope this does not shock you but here is your question two answer, I am a boy. I hope you will still continue to be my friend now you know this.  
It seems like you and your family have no house preference based on your list. It seems like you will have family (and friends) in whichever house you end up in but I guess this leads quite nicely in another question, i think its a bit of a two/three part question, (so question three) which house do you think you will be in and is that the house you want to be in, if not what house do you want to be in?

My answer to question three is: I'm not sure, the majority of my family has been Slytherin, however I'm not sure that that necessarily fits me, nor am I sure that I want it to fit me, partly because I want people to see me as me, as different from my family but I don't really have a preference, maybe Gryffindor. To be brave enough to be different from everyone else in my family.

From S


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose was sat at her desk writing a list of questions that she could ask her pen pal, such as: when is your birthday, what's your favourite colour, where do you live, what do you think your favourite class is going to be. It was as she was writing this that hedi returned. Rose was just as shocked as Scorpius when she read that he was a boy, in her case not because he was a boy but because she was surprised that the school would even randomly pair up male and female students. It was however not the fact that he was a boy that made her take so much longer to reply to this letter it was in fact his question. It took rose five attempts to write the reply.

Try 1  
Dear mr s

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I? 

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be in Ravenclaw because I inherited my mother's brains and she should have been in Ravenclaw so I feel I would fit in there

Try 2  
Dear mr s

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I? 

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be Gryffindor and make my parents proud, they were both Gryffindors you see 

Try 3   
Dear mr s

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I? 

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be Hufflepuff as I am loyal (I think), and Hufflepuffs have it easy in a way, much less house pressure. Gryffindors have to be brave, courageous, and a bit stupid and idiotic because of the braveness. Ravenclaws Have to be smart, intelligent, and a bit stuck-up know-it-alls. And finally Slytherins have to be cunning, ambitious and a bit evil and manipulative, with a need for power. I am aware that is very stereotypical but that's what most people think right? I mean what does a Hufflepuff have to be loyal, kind, honest, helpful, I think you get the idea, Hufflepuffs have the least pressure on them I would think, but they also have the least expectations as well, when did they last win anything 

Try 4

Dear mr S

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I? 

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be Slytherin I'm ambitious and cunning, you should see my pranks, also it would be quite different from most of my family 

And finally Try 5 ....


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Try 5   
Dear mr S  
This is the fifth time I have wrote this letter because of your question. Just so you know.   
Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I?   
Thank you for answering my non question, do you like being an only child?  
Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I don't know what I want to be in, you see like you I want to be a bit different from the rest of my family, I want to be myself not just another of my cousins, but I can't get away from any of them as they are in every house, the only way I can be truly different is for the sorting hat to suddenly create a new house for instance 'huffdorclawrin' some sort of mix of the four or just a new house altogether. I want to be in all of the houses and none of them at the same time, I want to be different and maybe that's the Slytherin ambitiousness or the Gryffindor courage in me. So what should be more or less an easy question even if I answered like you did with a not sure for me its more than not sure its I want somewhere new to be, maybe if there was one house that family wasn't in (yet at least) then that would be enough but there isn't a house that there not in. What makes it worse is I would love to be in a house with my family but I want to be remembered for me.

I'm sorry I'm ranting a bit aren't I. Ok so house rant over (for now) question 4: whose your hero?

Question 4 answer: the ministry of magic workers especially the new minister for magic Hermione granger-Weasley, and the heads of the Auror department, Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Lucas Blackened and Angelina Weasley. I know that's more than one person but they are all my heroes that are actually kind of heroic, otherwise I have some muggle actors that are also my heroes like: Laurence fox, Daniel Radcliffe, benedict cumberbatch, matt smith, etc. I think you get the idea.  
From R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do people think of huffdorclawrin - do you think that is a ridiculous idea and I should just stick to one of the four houses or do you think it could work?  
> also the name huffdorclawrin, does that work?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scorpius had just reentered the room when the owl landed on the window sill again. Filled with joy as he had expected not to get a reply back from miss R after she found out that he was a boy, walked over to the sill and took the letter from the bird. Smiling Scorpius attached his reply to the owl. The reply read:

Dear R

Maybe you're right, so as you can see the miss has gone you are now just back to R, I hope you will do the same for me as Mr S does not suit me.  
I just thought the fact that I was a boy would bother you, it would for most girls, or at least I believe it would. Please note that I am fervently glad that you do still want to be my friend.  
Having never been anything but an only child I have nothing to compare my feelings of happiness and enjoyment of being an only child to the potential feelings of happiness and enjoyment I may have experienced by having a sibling so I cannot truly say wether or not I like being an only child, that being said I am happy, so I guess I like being an only child. Do you like having a brother?  
Your answer makes so much sense, you don't want to be your family, however much they mean to you, I get it, that's why I don't want to be Slytherin, people will look at me and see my family not me. Although its highly unlikely a new house would be great. It would have no house prejudices and would be like a clean slate. Maybe we should start a club or something for people who feel like us can join, we can call it 'huffdorclawrin' if you like. Well you know, after we've been sorted that is, I mean I guess it is possible that the hat could really listen to you and create this new house. So anyway, we could hold cub/house meetings in this special room my dad told me about, its called the room of requirement. Have you heard of it?  
Question four answer: that's difficult, I like your answer though, then again the 'golden trio' and their families are most people's heroes. One was a savior, one was a muggle-born so fought for other muggle-born rights and lives and the other fought for a cause; But the rest of the family also fought and they lost people in the fight but were still so strong about it. So I guess there my heroes too, although I'm not going to lie to you I have never ever heard of your muggle heroes, especially that Laurence fox. Why are they your heroes? I somehow think you won't be happy with that answer though so my hero is.....um......either the Hogwarts house founders or the inventor of quidditch.  
Question five, do you like quidditch and do you play?  
My answer is that I love it, I play seeker in my quidditch junior's club - the red riots and support the row town rovers, the jimlybots and Bristol bears. I hope to get on my house team at hogwarts.  
From S  
P.s what is the owls name?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose woke to find hedi perched at the bottom of her bed with her next letter. By this point rose had gotten a small box to place all of the letters in to keep them safe, so after reading the newest letter, she carefully placed it into the box before starting to work on the reply, well after she got over the part about her family in his letter, even if he didn't know it was her family.   
Replying, well and receiving the letters was quickly becoming rose's favourite part of the day. She found herself constantly waiting for the next letter. In several ways each letter brought her closer to Hogwarts. Rose replied by Saying:  
Dear S  
The Mr has gone. I am not most girls, in fact 6 people on that list I sent you are boys and despite all what I have already said and the large gaps in ages every single one of us on that list are extremely close. So that's 6 boys I am very close to and that's without the family friends, second cousins and you. So of course I want to be your friend, it was just a question the answer itself was unimportant to me you see, if you had been a girl then that would have been just as good as you being you, to me it doesn't matter, boy, girl, other whatever.  
Do I like having a brother....erm...um....I guess so, most of the time, he is a bit annoying though some of the time a lot of the time. Do you want to borrow him? How about a trade, one brother for 6 cauldron cakes, 5 liquorice wands and ten chocolate frogs, 4 wagon wheels and (my favourite) 12 chocolate candyfloss fluff dragons pocket sized. Actually forget that I trade you one brother for a letter (that you would be sending anyway). So how about it?  
A club, what a great idea. I have heard of the room of requirement, its in 'hogwarts: A history' - have you read it? Also my family told me about the room as well, but I thought it got destroyed in the battle of Hogwarts, if not that's a great idea we could make it look exactly we wanted.  
Yeah your right my hero probably wasn't the most original, I still stand by it though, but I guess my parents and uncles are my heroes. My muggle heroes are very well known, well maybe not Laurence fox, but go look them up.  
The answer to your question is easy (question 5 answer) quidditch is absolutely fantastic, I'm a chaser but I have only played against my family, I support the cannons, the harpies and I secretly support the Somerset soxs but the Bristol bears are really quiet a good team so I like watching there games too. Being on the house team would be great but I don't know that I'm good enough for that.  
My owl is called hedi. Do you have a owl or any pets? We also have a pet cat that is magically old, my mum got it when she was at Hogwarts, its a ginger half breed, it reminds me of myself, its called crookshanks. We all have our own owls, my dad's is called Pigwidgeon (my aunt named it, again this was at Hogwarts, the owl's ancient) my mum's is called Quentin, and my brother's is called blue (because we (me, him and our cousins) managed to accidentally turn his owl blue just hours after it was bought, it was a prank, we turned ourselves blue as well but it didn't wash out of the owl. Oops. :D . Oh well lesson learned, don't turn owls blue.)   
Question six: when is your birthday?  
Mines June 23rd, my star sign is cancer and my Chinese new year symbol is a dog  
From R  
P.s I don't mind the miss as much as I made out, it was just a bit weird seeing as we are the same age.  
P.p.s are you looking forward to Hogwarts, we start so soon. Eek :) have you got your stuff yet?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Scorpius was just entering the garden of Malfoy manor when the midnight black owl came hurtling towards him. It was almost as if miss R's owl (for until he found out her full name he was going to call her that, maybe even after. This was because even if it was only in his head, at her request, simply because he felt the miss truly matched the sweet girl that was writing to him, even if girls (his twin cousins anyway) were a completely different species, with there strange ways) had known he had to keep this pen pal a secret from his father who Scorpius had been with only seconds before. It wasn't that Draco Malfoy hadn't changed from the person he had been at Hogwarts, for he had, greatly so in fact (even if people didn't see that) but Scorpius was sure that having a pen pal would be considered a waste of his time so Scorpius was keeping it quite.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
When Scorpius got back to his room after reading his latest letter during his stroll through the hedge maze in one of the landscaped gardens of Malfoy manor he composed his reply.  
Dear R   
I am glad I am included on your list of boys that you are close to, even though you barely know me.  
Um...I'm going to go with no, I think I will let you keep him, but thank you for the offer. :)   
What's a wagon wheel? my favourite chocolate is chocolate cauldron cake, but I also love toffee catastrophe from Honeydukes.  
'hogwarts: A history' is one of my favorite books, along with 'quidditch: A lifestyle' and 'Wizarding wars'   
So we are definitely going to be in 'huffdorclawrin' even if its only a club.  
I hope that the room of requirement hasn't been destroyed but we will have to see when we get there.  
I have looked up these muggle heroes of yours, and I do not understand. Why are they your heroes?   
I have a owl called Krum after the quidditch legend, a pure white ferret called junior as it reminds me of my father and myself as your mother's cat reminds you of yourself, and a family owl called Jeremiah (I was allowed to name it, and I had this old muggle song in my head called 'Jeremiah was a bullfrog' or something like that).  
How the heck did you turn your brothers' owl BLUE?, how old were you?  
Question six answer: my birthday is may 31st, my star sign is Gemini and like you I am a dog in the Chinese new year animals.  
Well miss R, you've done it now. No, I've not got my books or robes yet. I went to Ollivander's on Augustus 9th, and I have a 8 and 3 quarter inch wand made from birch tree and the core is a two strand mix of dragon's tail fin (it's new), and unicorn hair. What about you?  
I am so looking forward to going, it's under a month now, then I get to meet you, after the sorting any way.  
Question seven: it doesn't matter and you don't have to tell me but what's your blood status?  
I'm a pureblood, but I'd rather not be, blood status doesn't mean anything these days, despite what both sets of my grandparents think.  
From S  
P.s your owl is super cool.  
P.p.s I am liking the added messages   
P.p.p.s bye for now S.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
'rosie, come down al, James and Lilly are here' Hermione shouted. 'Be down in a second mum' rose replied as she attached her letter to hedi's leg. The reply read:  
Dear S  
I fear I have made a grave mistake by saying that I don't really mind the miss.  
I don't know why you're surprised to be on my list, you are my friend and I know all that I need to know about you, I can tell that your sweet and kind, and that is all I need to know.  
Shame about my brother, but I'm not going to lie, I think you made the right choice, guess I'll have to keep him then, I've already tried eBay but it didn't work 'sides I'd miss him I guess.  
What's a wagon wheel?, what's a wagon wheel? Watch wild child, here's a quote - "What's a wagon wheel?","You have NOT lived!"  
How have you never had a wagon wheel? I'm going to send you one with this letter.  
'hogwarts: A history' is my favorite, and my mum's favourite book. 'wizarding wars', that was written by the the mister for magic, Hermione granger(-Weasley), just after the war wasn't it? I've read that book countless times, did you know it got sent to a muggle woman who rewrote it for muggles, as seven books called the 'Harry potter' series after she thought that she had come up with the story? Well wether you did or not its not an exact copy 'wizarding wars', is more factual, it is a good read though.  
They are amazing actors (and there not bad to look at either), but fine just accept the fact that they are and move on if you don't understand.  
It was an accident!!! It was a prank paint from WWW (Weasley's Wizarding wheezes') that we mixed with something my cousin found in her dads office 'hard to clean, long lasting potion' and some ink from a muggle's blue permanent marker. It came off everything fine, except the brand new snowy barn owl, which it permanently dyed. Anyway you can't talk, 'Jeremiah was a bullfrog'. I was 7, by the way.  
I'm just going to get my stuff (like literally), but I already have my wand, it is willow tree, 6 and a half inches with a mix core of practically everything: dragon heart string, phoenix feather, and unicorn hair. It was never supposed to work, it was an experiment by wrapping or placing small parts of an item like the very tip of a phoenix feather in to create a mixed core. A mixed core is supposed to bring balance and different strengths to the owner.  
I can't wait to meet you either, but not long now.  
Question 7 answer:  
Half blood, my dad is a pureblood, and my mother is a muggle-born witch  
Question 8  
What's your favourite band?  
Mines 'darkness dreamers' or 'A.O.Accio.  
From R  
P.s family quidditch match after we get our school stuff, I'll let you know how it goes   
P.p.s why is hedi 'super cool'? I mean she is, but why do you think so?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
'Ro, look at that broom' al exclaimed. 'al we're supposed to be going to madam Malkin's, not quidditch supplies' rose replied. 'Ro, even you have to admit that the firebolt 520 is something to stare at' James stated. 'I'm not disagreeing Jay but we have an appointment, you can stare after we've been fitted for robes' rose told him.  
'Here we are' rose said as she entered madam Malkin's. The silver bell alerted the shops two occupants to the arrival of James, albus, and rose.  
'Hello dears, take a seat while I finished sorting Mr Malfoy here. He's starting Hogwarts too this year' madam Malkin asked them   
When James and al went to look at quidditch robes, and madam Malkin had gone to find some robes for them to try rose and Scorpius were left alone.  
'are you excited to be starting Hogwarts?' rose inquired 'I am' rose continued 'There's going to be so much to learn'. Scorpius nodded at her before replying 'yes, it's going to be great isn't it? Have you contacted your pen pal yet, miss...' 'rose, my name is rose, and yes I have in fact I replied to them just before I left to come here. What about you Mr Malfoy' 'scorpius, please' 'ok, Scorpius then, have you contacted your pen pal?'. 'I have actually, but its their turn to reply' Scorpius said just as madam Malkin reappeared with a bag.  
'here you go Mr Malfoy, your school robes, have a nice day, any problems with your robes don't hesitate to come and ask' madam Malkin told him.  
'well I'd better be going, miss rose, see you at school' Scorpius replied before leaving the shop in a ringing of bells from above the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
'dom, chuck it here' rose shouted at her cousin. The weekly (during holidays anyway) Weasley-potter-Lupin, et al quidditch match was under way. Rose and her cousins were on one team and all of their parents (that played or had time) were on the other team. Rose's team were winning 137 to 85 when suddenly al whizzed towards the ground chasing his father harry, who was chasing the golden snitch. Harry was just about to grab it when Fred ll aimed a Bludger at him. Ducking out the way harry, left the field open for al to grab the snitch, which he did. Meaning much to the disgust of the adult team the cousins won 287 to 95 (the adults managed another goal during the battle for the snitch).  
'mum, is it lunch time yet' Hugo called out to Hermione. Just like your father, Hermione muttered always thinking about food before replying in the affirmative and that lunch was on the family table.  
At the head of the table at one end was molly Weasley l, and Arthur Weasley. Clockwise from there were: bill, fleur, victorie(vic), teddy, Dominique(dom), Louis(Lou), Percy, Audrey, molly ll(molls), Lucy(Luce), George, Angelina, Fred ll, Roxanne(roxs or roxy), Ginny, harry, James(jay), albus(al), Lilly(lills), Hugo(hue), rose(R,Ro,or Rosie), Hermione and finally Ron (who was next to molly l on the other side).  
During there late lunch Scorpius was at home replying to rose's letter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Dear miss R   
You're right, it was a bad idea.  
Tell me, who won the quidditch match?  
What is this eBay you talk of? And I think your right, you would miss your brother if he wasn't there.  
Thank you so much for the wagon wheel, I think I have a new favourite chocolate. You were right I had not lived. I had better not eat too many though, as I just got my new school robes, did you get yours? I met a girl and a boy who are going to be in our year while I was getting my robes. They seemed nice.  
Wow we have the same favourite book, that's so cool. I didn't know that about 'Wizarding wars' have you got any of these books? I would love to read them. Do you know how they got around the magic secrecy rule?   
I think I will move on, I simply can't see what you see in those actors (I'm better looking than all of them from what I saw when I looked them up at the library) but if you like them then you do, go ahead, we will speak no more of it.  
Ok, you win. You turned an owl blue, I called one Jeremiah after a song. I still think blue is worse though. Could you send one of your letters with it, I would love to see this blue bird. Hedi is super cool, she knows exactly when to bring your letters.  
That is one cool, but kind of messed up wand.  
Question eight answer:  
Its got to be either Fantastic fi5e or weird sisters.  
Question nine: what do you want to be when you finish Hogwarts?  
My answer is a quidditch player (if you haven't guessed I'm a little bit quidditch mad) but my father already has a place for me I believe in the family business, so I will probably be a business clerk, accountant, or something similar.  
From S


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
'Young master sir, your mother has r..requested your presence in the best day room' squeak (the Malfoy's paid house elf) said  
On his way down the stairs Scorpius was wondering what his mother wanted, although as soon as he got in hearing distance of the best day room he knew why he had been summoned. That was aunt Daphne's voice. Daphne greengrass-nott rarely visited her sister unless she wanted something, sure this was no exception Scorpius started to walk back to the stairs, that however was not to be. 'oof' Scorpius said as he bumped into something or more specifically someone.  
'Squeak is sorry to bump in to young master sir. Squeak is a bad elf' squeak said. 'oh sorry squeak didn't see you there' Scorpius responded. 'The fault is all squeak's young master. Is young master lost? Your mother is that way' squeak gestured 'does young master need squeak to show him where?' squeak continued as she dragged Scorpius towards his doom (alright that maybe a bit dramatic, but then again Scorpius would take doom any day against aunt Daphne).  
'Mistress, young master for you' squeak said before departing.  
'Aunt Daphne' Scorpius exclaimed 'what a pleasure to see you. Mother you wanted me?' 'ah yes dear, well I thought you would want to see your aunt' his mother Astoria greengrass-Malfoy said (although what she actually meant was Scorpius sit and endure this with me it would be rude otherwise).   
'What brings you here aunt?' Scorpius inquired. 'This and that, tell me how are you enjoying your last holiday before Hogwarts?' aunt Daphne asked. 'it's perfectly splendid aunt. How are Deanna and Thomasina(thom)? Are they still enjoying Salem and Sezione Italiana della Scuola di Magia Notte e Giorno per Maghi e Streghe, aunt?' Scorpius responded. 'yes Scorpius they are, you should go see them before summer finishes. I was wondering, Scorpius could you do me a favour?' Daphne asked sweetly. 'what would you have me do, aunt' Scorpius replied equally sweetly 'I need you to talk your father into to talking to theo' she responded 'Daphne you can't possibly bring Scorpius into this matter, it is your own mess to sort out. I will not permit you to use Scorpius like that. I will talk to Draco about lending you some money, but I will not make him talk to theo for you. It is not Draco's, Scorpius' or my fault that your husband will not talk to you sister' Astoria told Daphne sternly. 'but sister please' Daphne started to protest 'no sister no, now if the only reason you wanted to see your nephew was to try and get him to sort your mess out then I think Scorpius has better things to be doing. You may leave Scorpius' Astoria told them both.  
Before returning to his room Scorpius went to his father's study and knocked. 'come in' Draco responded. 'Father aunt Daphne is downstairs, I think you should go see her and mother. Aunt Daphne wants something as per usual and I think mother is about to lose it again' Scorpius told Draco as he stepped into the study. The study was clad in wood panels but was not dark, even with all the furnishings being wooden as well. Everything was neat in this room (like normal), even the paper that littered the desk were stacked in neat little piles. Draco Malfoy was an accountant for Malfoy industries, so it was not unusual that his desk was covered in paper. Before Draco was able to respond to his son, a scream, a shout, and what sounded like a smash came from downstairs. 'Very well then Scorpius, I shall go down then, may I suggest that you go to your room and play some music, loudly. I will come and inform you when it is safe to return downstairs again'. With that the two Malfoy men left the safety of the study together before splitting to go to their different destinations. For the elder Malfoy it was downstairs to try and stop his wife from murdering her sister and destroying the furniture (which was a normal end to Daphne's visit), and for the younger Malfoy it was to his room.  
When Scorpius got to his room he turned his music on to block out the shouts from downstairs, grabbed his mahogany (treasure) box (it was a family heirloom) inlaid with silver and green (that only opened at his voice) and sat on his bed to read rose's previous replies (which is all his treasure box now held) whilst waiting for the next one.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Dear S   
Glad to be back to the peace and quiet, my cousins just left, meaning I now have a chance to reply.  
You will be pleased to know (or at least I hope you are) that me and my cousins' won the quidditch match 287 - 95 against our parents.  
You liked the wagon wheel then? I wasn't sure wether you would or not, I thought you might be expecting something bigger and well... Wagon wheel size seeing as you didn't know what it was an might be a little disappointed. On the other hand I don't think hedi could carry a proper wagon wheel even with blue, pig and Quentin's help. Would you like me to send some more? 'Course you do, why am I asking, ok here's two more.  
Well like you I now have my school robes as well. I also met a boy who's going to be in our year when I got mine fitted, we didn't get to talk for long but he seemed nice as well, so hopefully most of the people in our year will be nice. I hope its not a big year, my mother assures me that it won't but my muggle grandmother has me slightly worried. Apparently in her secondary school in Bristol there were more than 200 people just in her year. Mum says Hogwarts is completely different though, wether that is because its a magic school rather than muggle or because its a boarding school I don't know, but she said there was only a handful of people in her dorm at hogwarts and that was the same throughout the school. I hope its the same for us I can't imagine so many people in one building or year.  
Yes, I have all seven harry potter books, I will send the books with this letter. I think the reason these books are allowed is for two reasons: one being this thing called plausible deniability, which means if something magical happened within muggle seeing distance then it could be explained away by the popularity of the book i.e someone trying to recreate a scene or something. The other reason is for muggleborns to have some idea what the magical world is like before they go to Hogwarts, it's a set book muggleborns have to read before they start at hogwarts.did you know that?  
Anyway I also think that it is cool that we have the same favourite book but it does make me think my cousin is right. He is also starting this year and after the quidditch match he was telling me his theory that somehow the pen pal matching up was not random, or at least not as random as we were made to think. This is because him and his pen pal have very similar interests, a bit like you and me. He also thinks there is more to the pen pal number, he thinks it might be a code because of the difference in length look:  
here's mine   
1815195  
Here's yours   
19315181692119  
Here's my cousin's   
11222119  
And here's his pen pal's   
14913  
What do you think? Do you think he might be on to something?  
No offence but I don't think you can be as good looking as them and even if you are you cannot be better looking than Tom Felton.   
Ebay is this muggle online selling site but apparently you cannot sell live goods on it, so I guess I will have to keep my brother.  
I know right, but that's the wand that chose me, and I don't care unless that means I'm messed up too.  
The Weird sisters are a good band too, but don't you think the octland blues do much better versions of weird sisters songs than the actual weird sisters?  
Question nine answer: I currently want to work at the ministry, as a unspeakable I think. Being a professional quidditch player would be cool, being on your house team will make that dream even more likely, your father wouldn't stop you if you got an offer, would he? I could ask my aunt to help if you like, she use to be a professional quidditch player.  
Question 10, even though I'm sure I already know the answer who is your favorite quidditch player? I'm guessing Viktor Krum since you named your owl Krum, but....  
My answer to question 10 is: Ginny Weasley-potter, but if you want a current player then, my current favourite is 16 year old Ollie wood ll (previous player Oliver wood's son) but he only started this season at the cannons so you may not have heard of him, so ...erm... Gale halfpenny 3 years at the wasps.  
Form R  
P.s give the reply to hedi

 

 

 

'hue' rose shouted 'can I borrow blue, please?' 'no way, you've got hedi, use your own owl' Hugo replied. 'let me rephrase that hue. I'm borrowing blue' rose said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone work out the code?  
> this may or may not help:  
>  so the pen pal number for my user name is:
> 
> 514205181618919529
> 
> for my reviewer, ely baby, this is your pen pal number:
> 
> 5122521225
> 
> and for the guests that gave me kudos the pen pal number for guests is this:
> 
> 7215192019
> 
> if you want your own pen pal number then review and I will add it to this list. Hopefully you will be able to work out the code.   
> I would also like to know wether you think rose and Scorpius should work it out, especially if you know what the number is.  
> thanks for reading. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Scorpius looked up at the ruffling of feathers. Blue feathers. It was at this point the ball of feathers landed, or more crashed just in front of Scorpius, while the glossy,midnight black feathered owl Scorpius was use to floated gracefully (as per usual) to him. Sticking out her leg, hedi handed over the letter she carried before going to attempt to sort blue out (essentially that meant lightly pecking/prodding at the ball of feathers and getting it to uncurl from its hedgehog like state into what looked like what a proper owl should look like, (except the blueness)).  
Once uncurled, Scorpius was able to take the parcel from the blue owl.  
Scorpius having read the letter first, knew to give the reply to hedi rather than blue, it read:  
Dear miss R  
Blue is just as awesome as I expected him to be, do you take requests? I'm sure my cousin thom would love a pink rabbit, but if you only dye owls, then a pink or green owl would be just as good (although if you dye it green, then I may just keep it for myself). But seriously blue is great, he could do with working on the landing slightly but hey, who cares right, I mean its a blue owl. He is a bit like a ball of fluff, 'cept with feathers, I'm so glad you send him over (apart from the blueness though, I think I prefer hedi's post). Can I ask why it was so important that I give this return message to hedi instead of blue?  
Well I'm glad you have time to write now, it gives me something else to think about instead of my aunt.  
Congratulations. That's a 192 points better than them, are your Hogwarts cousins on their house teams?   
The wagon wheel is fantastic. you asked me who my hero is and I think I have a new one to add, the inventor of the chocolate wagon wheel. Thanks for the other few you sent as well.  
That is a lot of people, I don't think there's going to be that many more likely 5/600 tops I would have thought. What school did your grandmother go to? That's too many people.  
Thank you for the books, I will send them back as I finish them. They look interesting. That makes sense I guess about muggleborns, do you actually think these books help, though?  
I think your cousin might be right, there is a lot of difference between them all, do either of you have a theory?  
I will look up this other person as well, but I can guaranty that I am, I have a very, very small part of Veela blood in me.  
You are not messed up. Never think that. I know I don't know you well (I mean I haven't actually met you yet) but I know you are not messed up. A better way to think would be this miss R; the wand is unique, so are you and there is nothing wrong with being unique. Okay? Okay. Good.  
Octland blues are fantastic, but the weird sisters still play it better. Sorry.  
An unspeakable, wow, I swear that's really, really difficult. Thanks for the offer. You're right I don't think he'd force me if I had an offer from a professional club, but no offence to your aunt, but unless she is your favorite player, Ginny Weasley-potter, which I think is unlikely I don't know that she'd be much help. I only say this because the only well known ex-professional female player in recent years is Ginny Weasley-potter, so she probably holds some sway with clubs. That said any tips that your aunt may have would be very useful. Thank you.  
Question ten answer you are most very definitely right Viktor Krum is the best player ever, closely followed by Ginny Weasley-potter.   
Question eleven: what so you hope/think will be your best class and what was your best class in your other school?  
My answer is flying class or potions, my best class currently has got to be art.  
From S


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Dear S   
As you saw blue doesn't land well, but the other problem is blue isn't used to deliver many letters so hasn't really got used to them, so sometimes pecks small holes in the letters. Oh and it may have delivered your letter to my brother by accident as well.  
Glad you liked blue though. No I do not take requests..... but if you want I guess I could send you the stuff we used in those colours if you really want.  
What's up with your aunt? Is she ok?  
Thanks. Once we won 1759 - 967. The game lasted six hours. Yeah all of my family are on their house teams.  
Ok, I think I'd better stop sending you chocolate it seems like you're enjoying it a bit too much :D   
I know right I that's more than 1000 people altogether. It's called 'st Mary Redcliffe' or something like that.   
Hope you enjoy the books, if you want you could just give them all back to me at hogwarts?  
Well, we think it might be to do with us (as a year, not just me and my cousin), maybe a reference code or something or to do with past family members. Do you get the idea, we don't really have much of a clue? Well if you do, I think you might be right, have you got an idea?  
Wow, part Veela. Ok. I still don't think you can be better looking than all of them. One of my aunt's is part Veela too, maybe your related. Do you know much about your family tree?  
Thank you. My brother was teasing me about it. But unique, I like that so thanks for cheering me up.  
I will get her to write you some tips. And you don't know, she might have more influence than you think.  
Question 11 answer charms or muggle studies, even though I'm a half-blood I have never been to a magic school so some of the lessons are different but one of my best classes is science.   
Question 12 tell me a secret.  
Ok so one secret. Um there are so many but ok. When I was five I went to the ministry of magic with my father and brother after he had been called in on an emergency and there was no one to look after us. While there I snuck off. I followed a interdepartmental memo (I don't know wether you know but they are like paper aeroplanes). Anyway, this memo went to broomstick safety. In there they (big, official men) were testing broomstick activities, so I watched them play quidditch, and broom lacrosse, basketball and catch among many other things. Then they started broom gym, (seriously they must have been 5'7 and were not in any circumstances thin) they were spinning on them, and balancing on them, (one broom snapped under the weight) like normal gymnastics. So after this they started a game called hot potato, but on the brooms and the hot potato was a water balloon, several broke and drenched them. Me and my cousins had been playing with water balloons the day before and I really, really wanted to join in but if I did they would have known I was there so I turned on the sprinklers but I caught something else too and not knowing what it was I ran. I didn't want to get in trouble. So I got back to the department my father's works in (he didn't notice I had gone), I was a little out of breath but fine, not wet or anything. Two days later I saw the daily profit newspaper and the main headline said 'more offices flood after ceiling collapses after broom safety department flood, staff are looking into to the cause of flood'. So my secret is I caused it. It was an accident and no one got hurt (not seriously anyway, there was the odd cold or two), but I never told anyone it was me who started the sprinklers.  
From R   
P.s my mum dated Viktor Krum for a short time, and they are still friends, he's actually one of my godfathers. Do you want his autograph? I can get it for you if you like?  
P.p.s there is more than one type of wagon wheel, they do one with jam as well


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Dear miss R   
Are you kidding me???? You know Viktor Krum. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Yes please; if I send you my golden snitch do you think you could get him to sign it.  
No, that's ok. If I dyed it it would probably not work right.  
I honestly don't know what's wrong with her, I think my mother does but I haven't been told. I think its kind of serious this time though. You see she normally wants something when she visits, but usually nothing too important, this time was different. Apparently my uncle isn't talking to her. She looked so distraught R, I really want to help her but I don't know what's happened.  
Six hours?? Wow, that's some game.  
Ok I will give them back then, then. I have started reading philosopher's stone. Its so good. I actually think they are better than 'wizarding wars' because its not just facts or figures, it tells us what happened.  
Do you think it could be a word in number form? Maybe its like something out of James Bond, that would be cool.  
I know a little about my family tree. My father is proud of his family, but he has only shown me names because of their..um dark pasts which he isn't so proud of. Maybe when we meet we could have a look at the tree and compare it to your aunt's, what do you think?  
Question 12 answer: I love new information and I often sneak out of the house to the muggle library to read about them. Because my father was brought up in the war he was told to think less of muggle's but he is getting better at not doing that, but he finds my slight obsession with them odd so I sneak out of the house in a James Bond style, tucking and rolling. So my secret is I go to the muggle library.  
Question thirteen do you play any musical instruments or sing?  
My answer is I play guitar and piano, I also occasionally sing (but that is normally just to my shower).  
There is more than one kind of wagon wheel? Yum, maybe I could order some from eBay? You said it sold things.  
From S


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Dear S  
I have sent your golden snitch to my godfather to sign, he wants to know wether you want Eloise to sign it as well, so do you? If you don't know who Eloise is then she's Viktor's daughter and she plays keeper for nesslock united.  
Have you got any idea what might be the problem? I would suggest talking to your cousins or uncle but if your cousins don't know that there's something wrong then you don't want to be the one to tell them and your uncle probably won't tell you either. So I suppose my suggestion is that you act like this James Bond you seem fond of and secretly find out what's going on, if you really want to know, and I imagine knowing is the only way you will know how (if you can) help her?  
The game would have been longer as we never found the snitch (its actually still out there somewhere and this match was about three years ago) we ended the game due to a mutual wanting to finish. My brother was on my side complaining he was hungry and my father was on the other side also complaining he was hungry, between them both we decided that it was best to stop the game.  
My favorite harry potter book is the prisoner of Azkaban. I'm glad you're enjoying them.  
A word, now that's an interesting idea like muggle puzzles where a number equals a letter. I think you're right but it would be too easy for a =1 and b =2 and so on till z =26 wouldn't it? So I imagine its more mixed up than that.  
Yes, ok I believe that there is a family tree section in the Hogwarts library for research. How about we meet there during the first lunch time after we get there?  
Do you think your father would mind you going to a muggle library then?  
Question 13 answer I occasionally sing; maybe we could start a band? My brother plays the drums as do two of my cousins, the others will occasionally play a variety of instruments like the trombone, saxophone, piano, ukulele, guitar, harp and a few other instruments but not very well.  
Question 14 what's your favourite colour?  
Mine's purple and yellow or red and green, I also really like aquamarine and turquoise. Normally if someone asks me this question then I say rainbow because I can't decide.  
From R


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Dear R   
Firstly   
I looked, eBay doesn't sell wagon wheels :(   
Secondly  
I was right I am better looking but that tom Felton looks a bit like someone I know.  
And now much more importantly   
he'll really sign my golden snitch? Um.. If she doesn't mind I would love Eloise's autograph as well.  
No I have absolutely no idea what could be wrong, and like you said I don't want to ask my cousins incase they don't know. I did send a letter to my uncle asking if my aunt and him would be visiting soon as I am going to Hogwarts very soon and want to see them. He wrote back to me with this 'I'm very busy so I won't be able to come and see you and I have no idea what your aunt is doing, write to her yourself' which not only proves that they aren't talking but that they don't seem to be living together. I don't know how I can use that to help my aunt though.  
So you have a snitch that's been missing for three years? It's a good job you ended the game.   
I am still enjoying them but I have to say these books go into much more detail than any books about harry potter and the war that I've ever seen. My father was in harry's year and he is actually mentioned briefly but it seems like there is more to my father's story than he's ever told me.  
When I next go to the library I will look up common muggle codes, but maybe it is as simple as a = 1, b = 2, have you tried it?  
That sounds like a great idea, I can't wait to finally meet you, I've never met you but I already feel as if I have known you most of my life. Will you promise me that things will stay like this once we meet, I can't lose you I feel like we have some sort of connection. Maybe we could research our families in some sort of way as an extra credit project?  
I don't think my father would mind, but I also doesn't think he would totally understand either. I would still go even if he did know because it's a great escape, seeing how different the the two worlds are. I really want a iPod for my birthday but neither of my parents get why I could want a muggle device, so I can't imagine I will get it.  
A band sounds so cool, what would we call ourselves? Did you know At least once throughout the year, all the houses have a karaoke night (even the teachers join in), or so my father's best friend's daughter told me.  
Question Fourteen answer   
My favorite colour is green but I really like copper too. Ah, rainbow always a good choice it means you don't have to decide you can have every colour, I like it.  
Question fifteen   
What's your biggest fear?  
Mine is that the darkness will return, but more than that, that I will be forced (if I want to stay with my family or even if I don't, to be honest with you) to fight for and be on the dark side with deatheaters just because of my last name.  
From S


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Dear S   
Well because I feel sorry for you because you can't get them on eBay here is a box full of assorted flavours of wagon wheels, it should last until we get to school. Enjoy. Don't eat too many though, promise. By the way I'm not going to send you any more (until we get to Hogwarts anyway).  
Also inclosed is your golden snitch, hope its what you wanted. There is also a short letter with it from the krum's with tips, my aunt is still working on her list.  
Sounds like your building up clues but perhaps the best idea would either be to send your aunt something nice that will cheer her up or to anonymously send a letter to both your aunt and your uncle separately and make them meet up accidentally somewhere as that should get them talking. Stay strong S.  
Definitely a good job, somehow I don't think we will ever find that snitch (we would have brought it to us, but as I am sure you know it has an anti-summoning charm on it). Just imagine the score if we had played for all that time.  
I won't ask who your father is as that would tell me who you are and I don't care about your name if you don't care about mine. It does however seem like you may have to talk to your father when you finish them. The reason they are more detailed is because there is only a few muggle's that actually know who he is and the other thing is that they have never been released in the magical world because he doesn't like to feel famous as I'm sure you have seen in the interviews he's had in the daily profit. Some of my family must have been in your father's year as well as they are mentioned in the books, I also found out some things I didn't know about them.  
As much as I want to work out the code maybe we should wait until after we've met, for all we know it could be a name or password.  
I promise.  
An extra credit project, that sounds like a great idea, I'm up for that. My mum always got good grades and people say I got her brains so expect me to get similar grades, so anyway I can get these grades, especially extra credit I'm up for.  
You never know, you might get a iPod for your next birthday. Maybe by then your parents will have accepted that's what you want.  
Um...maybe we should wait to name the band, we might be able to theme the name to our houses, what do you think? Some of my cousins mentioned something about karaoke night, but I thought they were kidding. Do you know if headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid the gamekeeper, or Fitch the caretaker joins in? That would be so funny if they did.  
I like copper, my hair is a bit coppery. What sort of colour is your hair?   
Question 15 answer I am deathly afraid of spiders (and other creepy crawlies.  
The darkness will hopefully never return and even if it does you said your family have changed so there will be no need to choose between what is right and your family.  
Question 16 do you have a favourite film, if so what is it?  
One of my favourites is beauty and the beast. If you haven't heard of it then its about this girl who loves to read who ends up as a sort of prisoner in this mansion/castle thing with talking teacups, candlesticks, a storage cupboard, etc and this beast like creature. The beast is actually a prince with a spell on him and with bells' (the girl) help they break the spell.  
Love from R


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Dear miss R   
Thanks for the chocolates I promise I will have some left when we get to Hogwarts. I think I may have eaten a few too many the other day as my mum came and asked me if I was ok, I was having a sugar high and was bouncing slightly, so because I don't want her to take them off of me I am limiting myself.  
Can you thank your godfather for me? My golden snitch now sits even more in pride of place on my shelf. The tips him and Eloise sent are very helpful and I'm already trying them out.  
Thanks R, you're the best. I have decided though until I see my aunt again that there is little I can do, even if I do as you say (which are two great ideas by the way) I probably won't find out if whatever I do works so its probably best not to do anything.  
I won't ask either as your last name doesn't mean anything to me, your first name does but I won't ask until we get to Hogwarts. Your right the more I read the more questions I have; Although I have to say the most important question I have is actually about harry potter, do you think his muggle relatives actually treated him like that? I know you won't actually know but I wonder, you can tell me wether you think they would have or not.  
I agree, for all we know the number could be our last names or something similar.  
Maybe, but I think it's unlikely my parents would ever buy me a muggle device. As I said they were brought up to think of muggles as lesser, they don't think like that now (or at least not like they were brought up) but we still don't really have muggle items in the house.  
The fact that we don't really have muggle items in the house means the answer to question sixteen is I don't have a favourite movie because I have only ever seen one (and that was when I snuck off to the library) the film was Matilda, I think its based on a muggle book by Ronald dahl (it was something like that anyway, but I don't think that's quite right but it was like 5/6 years ago) about a girl who can move things by 'magic' (that's muggle magic). Your favourite film sounds kind of good though.  
I agree it would be so much fun if all the staff joined in on karaoke night.   
My hair is a white blonde colour, your hair colour sounds really pretty.  
I can't say I blame you spiders are awful but I don't mind them too much (by that I mean I am happy to get close enough to them to er... Get rid of them one way or another, well unless they are really large and black).  
Question seventeen what is your favourite muggle device?  
We don't have any, but I have some idea of what there is because of my trips. You can probably guess my favourite device as it is an iPod but the computer is also a fantastic device.  
I already feel like I know so much about you and yet we're not even quite halfway through our joint 20 questions game, I'm so glad the school decided to have this pen pal scheme.  
Love from S

Scorpius wrote before sending the letter of to rose.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
'mum, which dress is it' rose shouted. 'The dark orange one we gave you for Christmas. Please hurry up rose, this ministry event is very important' Hermione replied. 'they all are mum, they all are' rose muttered as she changed into the almost bronze coloured dress.  
Half an hour later rose was standing in the ministry ballroom at the latest ministry event the family had to go to. This particular event was for a children's charity that her family did a great deal with. The money raised at this auction and dance event was going towards a safe house for magical children who felt they simply could not stay in their own homes for whatever reasons or for those who didn't have a home. It was somewhere they could feel safe.  
Now it wasn't that rose thought that it wasn't a good project or a good charity, for she truly did. She thought that helping these disadvantaged kids was a really good thing, that truly wasn't her problem. Her problem was this was the third ministry related event rose had been to this month.  
What did make rose brighten up was that during her mother's speech she spotted the blonde boy from madam Malkin's shop.  
Rose having thought that Scorpius seemed nice when she met him at the shop walked over to him.  
'Hello again scorpius' rose said as she approached. 'hi, um... Rose wasn't it? I'm really sorry I'm terrible with names' Scorpius told her. 'yes, that's right. So you enjoying yourself?' 'its ok I guess, it's for a good cause, which is the most important thing. Would you... Would you like to dance rose?' 'sure, ok I don't mind a dance' rose replied as she gently dragged scorpius into a space on the dance floor.  
Scorpius having no idea what he had just asked, seeing as he didn't know the first thing about dancing started following what rose was doing.  
'I love this song, it's by 'darkness dreamers', it's called 'hope', do you like it, Scorpius?' rose said after a few minutes of them dancing. 'not too bad I suppose' Scorpius replied before continuing 'its only about two/three weeks until we start Hogwarts are you excited?' 'I positively can't wait' 'me neither' Scorpius said just as the song finished.  
Walking off the dance floor and towards the food albus caught up with the two to give rose a message that her mother was looking for her. 'I'm really sorry, but I have to go, enjoy the rest of the evening Scorpius' rose told him knowing that once she returned to her family that she wouldn't get away before the end of the night.  
Sitting down at the family table in the corner rose took out her latest letter and replied while no one was watching.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Dear S   
Glad you liked the signed snitch and tips letter my godfather will be pleased. I didn't mean to get you to in trouble with these chocolates. I'm sorry.   
Good luck S. You know sometimes being able to walk away is harder than trying to figure out what to do, and if you don't see either your aunt or uncle very often then you don't want to do something that will make it worse.  
I believe harry potter's relatives treated him either exactly like the books or worse. I think it is partly their treatment that has made him get involved in so many charities. I think the best way to make sure you get all the answers you want is to write a list of all the questions you have.  
Matilda is quite a good film actually, you are right though it's based off a book by Roald Dahl. All of his books are quite good, have you read any?  
Thanks for the compliment, but you've never seen my hair, its kinda of a curly mess.  
Question 17 answer my favourite muggle device has got to be a smartphone, my muggle granny bought me one for my birthday. It's like a mini computer but you can take pictures on it or watching films, make calls, so its really useful.  
Question 18 have you ever been on holiday, if so where was your favourite place?  
I've been to Romania, one of my uncle's works there as a dragon tamer and we went to visit as an entire family. It was amazing S, we even got to see a baby dragon hatch. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity seeing all of the different types of dragon and seeing the one dragon hatch.  
Write soon S, your letters brighten my day.  
Love from R  
P.s met that boy who's going to Hogwarts with us again at a party sort of thing, was able to talk to him a bit longer today he still seemed really nice. Can't wait for Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Dear R   
That's good, I can't wait for Hogwarts either, my parents dragged me to this charity event the other day and I saw the two I met as well, this time though I had a long chat with them both and he seems just as nice as her. Did you enjoy the party-type thing? The charity event was ok, I guess, they raised enough money for what they wanted though so that was good.  
You didn't get me in trouble she just thought that I'd sneaked some chocolate from the kitchen but I don't want her to get suspicious. Even if you had got me in trouble R I wouldn't care, your my first proper proper friend. You care about what's going on in my life, you send me chocolate and books, you cheer me up even if I don't really need cheering up, you make me laugh. Honestly R, I would take being in trouble because of you if it meant I got even one more letter from you, you're my best friend.  
I had a letter from one of my cousins earlier, the one that goes to Salem. It said that she wasn't sure if I knew what was going on with my aunt and uncle but because of it, (whatever 'it' is) she might be joining us at hogwarts. I'm waiting to hear back from her but I think they might be splitting up, I don't know why though. If they are I don't think there's anything I can do to change it.   
You really think they treated harry potter like that? That's harsh making him sleep in a cupboard though, I can't imagine that actually happening, can you? I know it was a different time but really a cupboard? I wouldn't want to live with them. This list of mine just keeps growing, I can't believe how much my father kept from me about what happened at school, I have so many questions for him, did you feel like that reading them?  
Roald Dahl, that's right Ronald was close though. What else has he written? I don't think I've read any of his books but I guess I may have without realising.  
Don't put yourself down, I'm sure your hair is lovely.  
A smartphone sounds like a useful invention, but I can't imagine many people in our world have one so that might make it less useful but still amazing, I hadn't heard of a smartphone before but now I kind of want one, after the iPod I'm never going to get anyway.  
Question eighteen answer surprisingly I have been on holiday, it was to see my cousin in Italy just before she started school there so four years ago or something like that but that was the first holiday my father had ever been on too. It was lovely there we stayed for 2 weeks and it was sunny every day. Your holiday to Romania sounds fantastic, I mean you saw real live dragons that's so cool and the fact it was a whole family thing must have made it better as well, right? As you had people there to share what was happening. Your right that has got to be a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
Question 19 I was at the library the other day and I caught a bit of this show called 'doctor who' it looked quite good but the question is if you could go anywhere in time or space like the people in the show where would you go? Apparently you can't change anything though.  
I think I would go back in time and meet Merlin or the Hogwarts' founders, or if there was such a place another planet with magic/magical people like us and see what's different between what they do and what we do.  
Your letters brighten my day to R, I can't wait to meet you.  
Love from   
S


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Dear S   
It was ok I guess, it was a ministry run event, all very formal I suppose I enjoyed it and it also raised some more money for charity. You see S some of my family are ministry workers so we have to go to most events as a family, and actually they really are quite fun but so far I've had to go to three of these events this month and we're only half way through the month. Soon I'll be at hogwarts with you though and won't have to go to many of these events.  
Thank you S, I feel the same as you. You are my friend not a friend of the family or a cousin of mine, you're my friend and I've only ever had one of those. She was my best friend but her mum got sick and unfortunately died so they moved to be closer to her grandparents because her dad was so busy. Its been four years since she left and three since I last saw her. She was called Nim, do you know why she was my best friend? No? Well it's because she didn't have to be, my cousins don't hate me but they could, they would still have to be my friends though because that's our family and its the same with our family friends, so she was my best friend because she had a choice, just like you did, and still do. You chose to reply to each letter even in the first letter you could have put no, I don't want to be your friend because you would have contacted me at least once like our letters told us to but you didn't. I don't know about you but that's how I chose my best friend's.  
Firstly there is always a choice and sometimes that is between what is right and what is easy and sometimes its between good and bad or right and wrong. Whatever, it doesn't matter you have a choice. Secondly now you know your cousin also knows there is something wrong you can talk to her. She needs you S, now more than ever especially if she has to leave Salem too. I don't know what your family or her's is like but if you're right then its going to be unsettling and disruptive that doesn't mean you can't try to help. You can do anything if you truly believe. So believe S, believe and change the world.  
Yes I'm sure the book is right, books are always right. No, I wouldn't want to live and sleep in a cupboard (especially ours, too many cobwebs and spiders for my liking) but I think harry did live in the cupboard. Oh I had a list almost as long as the books, I found out so much from the books about my family, my parents even more so, I learnt how my parents fell in love. No one important to the war really likes to talk about it, or so I've found and if they do not to 'us, the little kiddies' who they think are too young, who they think they're protecting.  
Yup you were amazingly close with the name especially with it being so unusual. He's written Charlie and the chocolate factory, fantastic Mr fox, the twits, James and the giant peach, George's marvellous medicine and tons more, I like Charlie and the chocolate factory, then again I like chocolate. Yum.  
You will get your iPod eventually even if you have to buy it your self. Hope S, hope.   
Your father had never been on holiday? Well at least you both enjoyed yourselves in the sun, you did enjoy yourselves right?   
Question 19 answer, well it's an interesting question, one I don't know the answer to, but an interesting question all the same. If I could go anywhere in time or space I would go into the past. I would go into the past and meet my uncle who died in the battle of Hogwarts, I would go to a time when the war wasn't as bad though just incase, if I got the chance I would also love to see my parents aged 2 or 3 or something like that anyway to see how they've changed. I would go into the past, because if I went into the future then I would want to go into my future, and I don't know what that will hold, I could be alone and upset, or happy and carefree. I could see something I hate about me, my life or even something else, but I would know I couldn't change it. I can't change the past and although I would love to what has happened have made people who they are, change the past and you change them, but see what is going to happen and know I can't change it even though it hasn't happened, what's the point? I do love your answer though the founders would be so inspiring to meet, somehow though I think we lost our ability to time travel when all ministry time turners were destroyed (I suppose one or two could still be left that weren't in the ministry).  
Question 20, I feel this question should be important, we're at the half way mark after all but for some reason the question I'm going to ask is one I don't really want an answer to. So question 20: do you still want to play?  
My answer is I do, but I almost feel like we don't need to. The idea was for us to get to know each other, and I think we have even though we're only half way through. I feel like you've always been there.  
You brighten my day too S  
Love from R  
P.s despite my question I await question 21 S


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Scorpius was just tying a letter to his cousins owl when in the distance he spotted the midnight black owl, he had come to love, for that was hedi his best friend's owl. Just minutes after hedi landed Scorpius was scribbling out a reply.  
Dear miss R   
Question twenty-one feels more important than question one but I won't start with the next question without answering the rest of your message.  
3? You've had to go to 3 events this month? Merlin R what do your family do? Don't answer that, it might give your identity away and despite being curious I will wait until our library meet up to find out just who you are.   
It sounds like I have a lot to live up to, your other best friend Nim seems lovely and clearly meant alot to you, are you still in contact with her?  
Thanks for the encouragement, I've just sent a letter to my cousin actually. She basically told me I was right, they appear to be getting divorced although my aunt doesn't want to. If they do get divorced my cousin at Salem will have to live with her father here whereas my other cousin gets to stay in Italy as that's where our grandparents live, my aunt will join them because she will have to live with her mother. She's asking me for advice R, I don't know what to tell her.  
You are so right, the most important information I know about the war has come from books, my father doesn't talk about it especially with me. When will they realise they aren't protecting us by telling us nothing, they're endangering us, we could make the same mistakes.  
No, I haven't read any of his books, the chocolate one does sound interesting though.  
Yes we both enjoyed ourselves, he was a bit uncomfortable though, it really was lovely there especially being able to see my grandparents too.   
Maybe your right time travel isn't necessarily as good as it sounds. Sorry about your uncle, did he die in the battle of Hogwarts? If so he must have been brave and caring person like you seem to be.  
I would love a time turner though despite time travel not necessarily being as great as I first thought. Do you think there are any that work?  
Question twenty answer of course I want to keep going, just like you I don't think we need to be that's not going to stop me R, for I love receiving your letters, each one brings me closer to you.  
Question twenty-one if you were minister for magic what would be your first act?  
I think mine would be to put in place a new interschool event that is safer than the triwizard tournament because the aim seems like a good thing. What do you think? Maybe an interschool quidditch tournament, that's fun, safe and I imagine easy to set up.  
Love from S


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Dear mr S   
Lets just say that you have probably heard of most of my family at least once however briefly as the majority of them are ministry workers in lots of different departments and I'm sure you know how much is written in the daily profit about the different departments in the ministry. So because of the amount of different departments they work in we get invited (or dragged along) to many different ministry events. I just get a bit fed up with going to them sometimes.  
No unfortunately we lost contact quite quickly as we were both busy with school, homework and Nim and her little brother had to settle in up there and she was making new friends. You only have yourself to live up to as you are only yourself and can only ever be yourself.  
You tell her you will help as much as you can. You tell her that once she's 17 she can do as she wants and can't be controlled she could go back to Salem. You tell her that its her life to live not her parents, why should she have to move to England because of them? Also I know they are apart anyway, but their planning to split your cousins up? How could they do that, S, how? I mean I know how but why do they think its right to split them up? You probably don't have the answers to these questions, and this isn't helping you or your cousin so I will continue with my advice instead. You tell her that she is a strong person and getting through this will only make her stronger. You tell her it's not your (her) fault, it was their decision and their actions that caused them to get divorced. You tell her not to stay angry at everyone or everything. You tell her to keep trusting people even when it seems tough. You tell her to keep in contact with her family, all of them even if she doesn't want to at the time. You tell her to talk about it, someone will always listen. I've never experienced anything like this, like her family and your family are going and will go through, so you don't have to listen to any of my advice if you don't want to but I hope some of what I have said helps or inspires you with your own advice. Good luck S to you and your cousin.  
The answer S is that they won't ever realise that they aren't protecting us by not telling us that much about the war unless we do make the same mistakes and by then it will be too late or we ask and we ask for them to tell us the truth because hopefully they will eventually.  
Well maybe I'll lend you Charlie and the chocolate factory after you finish my harry potter books, that way you can see for yourself if it is any good.  
Yes he did, my family lost a few members and even more friends because of the two wars and time in between. Take my uncle or my godcousin they both lost both of their parents due to the wars, my uncle lost his in the first war, my godcousin in the second war. Neither want pity for being orphans they just want to live in a better world, the world their parents, my uncle, their other family members and friends (as well as all the people they didn't know) all died for, the world we live in currently. Do you know this quote 'the love shared between two people doesn't just change their lives it changes everyone's lives.' if you do you know the quote you'll know the rest of the speech goes on to say that that love is what gave us this world, and hate works in a similar way for if you aren't touched by either then how can you know what is right and wrong, etc. My uncle (and everyone else who died) loved his family so much he wanted to, or more was happy to die to see them safe and happy again, that was the motivation not being brave or anything like that, even though just standing there in the war was brave (I think anyway). True braveness they all had, me not so much, I'm brave enough to speak my mind to people I know won't mind me speak my mind or judged me but the braveness is not the same. I'm sure you weren't expecting that response just for saying my uncle was brave and then comparing me to that, but that's what I think, so sorry.  
I'm sure there has to be at least one working time turner in the world, but would you really want to use it?  
And me to you, for each letter brings us closer to Hogwarts where we will finally get to meet.  
Question 21 answer, easy I would put something in place meaning that once a year you would have to spend a day in the life of someone else. For instance you shout at someone because of something they do, like a job, well on this one day you would discover just how difficult whatever you asked them to do is. Like the saying 'walk a mile in someone else' shoes' because that way you see just what its like for them.  
I like your idea though as quidditch is so much safer than the triwizard tournament, I wonder why no one has thought of that before.  
Question 22 you like muggle's and muggle related things right? Well what's the weirdest muggle thing you have done?  
Mine has got to be that ice bucket challenge from 2014 I think it was. You tip a bucket of ice cold water over your head and film yourself doing so, then nominate someone else to do it as well, it started off for charity but I don't think people always donated anything. Do you remember it? Well I did it once after my cousin nominated me so I nominated my brother and my dad. It was freezing.  
Love from R  
P.s only a few days now, then Hogwarts, have you started packing yet? So excited.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Dear miss R  
Do you know how fantastically brilliant you are? I bet you don't. The advice you gave really worked as she is now talking to people about what's going on and to her parents about quite why she should have to move because of them. I don't know wether it will make and difference, but at least she'll have tried, and that in itself will make her feel better and stronger I think.  
Now for the rest of your letter, I look forward to seeing who you are even more, because even though I don't care who your family is I'm interested in finding out who they are, from everything you've said they seem very important in some way or another. Either way I'm not surprised you often get fed up of ministry events it you have to go to so many, but there has to be some sort of upside to it, hasn't there? I mean I imagine that you have lots of dresses, so you'll have lots of choice what you wear to the Halloween dance, and girls like choice, right? You'll come with me to the Halloween dance, won't you?  
I think that is one of the most important things anyone has ever told me 'You only have yourself to live up to as you are only yourself and can only ever be yourself.' as I often get compared to my family, but you've just told me that the only person I can compare to is myself, I can free myself of the image people may have created of me, so thanks for that, it means a lot. It is a shame about you and Nim but maybe you'll see her again sometime I mean you never know.   
Unfortunately R your right, I think that's the only way they'd tell us, and that's not good for any of us.   
Ok, thanks, you seem to have great recommendations I've just finished philosopher's stone and am about to start chamber of secrets, so I'm sure if you think Charlie and the chocolate factory is a book I would want to read then it would be.  
I'm not going to lie R, that's some opinion, I'm sure many people wouldn't think like that but ok, it's your family after all. I think you're braver than you think, but your right the people who died showed just how brave and selfless they were, and that's amazing. What you've said makes me want to live in this world even more. By the way its one of harry potter's post war speeches the quotes from isn't it?  
You have a point, but I think for the right reason (or maybe just for the thrill, what can I say, I am who I am) then yes I would use a time turner if I was to find one.  
That's interesting R, I don't think it would be easier for people to do that but I think it would be better once people did. To walk a mile in someone else shoes would help me understand them definitely, but would I want to walk that mile, I'm not sure. Interesting idea though.  
Question twenty-two answer they wouldn't find it weird but the weirdest muggle thing I've done has got to be the plane flight to Italy on the holiday you asked about. Ok I didn't hear about it, but why even for charity would they want to tip a bucket of ice cold water over their heads? That's mad. I'm not surprised that's the weirdest muggle thing you've ever done. That's crazy.  
Ok question twenty-three having read the philosopher's stone, what would you see, or at least what do you think you'd see in the mirror of erised?  
I think I would see my self competing in the quidditch world cup, as that's my dream.  
Yep, can't wait, do you think we will finish our twenty questions game before we get there? I've started packing have you?  
Love from S


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Dear Mr S   
I'm glad you found the advice useful, I hope everything works out ok.  
You're inviting me to the Halloween dance??? Sure I would love to go with you, wow. I'm going to hold you to this though, so don't go inviting someone else, ok?   
My father told me that once, I think someone (possibly my mum) told him that too. You see my father was desperate to fit in with his family, he wanted people to compare him with his family and see someone who fit in, but whoever told him about how you can only compare to yourself made him realise that people weren't looking to pick him out of the family because he was different to them (even though he really wasn't) people were looking at him to see who he was. That's one thing he has always taught me and my brother, because he didn't want us to feel like he did, living in a big family that can happen, for me however I always took it to mean I can do as I want so long as I'm still me (which I know doesn't completely make sense, but it does to me). I'm glad you like it though.  
Hopefully, I mean I know where she lives so one day I hope to see her again.  
Lets not think about it, ok? Hopefully even if they won't tell us they are stopping us making the same mistakes.  
What did you think of the philosopher's stone? I'm glad you think my recommendations are good, there's nothing (well there probably is, but....) worse than reading or trying to read a bad book, I think.  
Yep, it was harry potter's 2005 battle of Hogwarts anniversary speech or the 8th anniversary, which is the same thing. I think he was probably feeling sentimental at the time his eldest son was born that year I think. I felt the quote fitted, and I happened to find a newspaper article with that speech in, and it mentioned his son in it to, I didn't really read it a few days ago when I moved something.  
Well I don't think we happened to have a working time turner in the house but if I should find one maybe I will let you borrow it.  
Tell me about it, I mean I only did it because if I hadn't my cousin would have made me do something equally worse I imagine. I'm not surprised about the airplane it was kinda of strange, and it felt a bit weird when we went on it for our holiday, to the dragon reserve.  
Question 23 answer I have no clue I think my family would be there as however much I want to be seen for myself they are very important to me but I think there would be something else there too, the something that does make me different, I just don't know what that is.  
You do realise your answer is quite close to what Ron Weasley saw in the mirror though, don't you? Maybe your kind of alike.  
Question 24 are you scared? About Hogwarts that is, well unless your scared about something else.  
I only ask because I am a bit, I'm very excited too but as we get closer to going I'm getting more and more nervous.  
I don't know I don't think we will, I have a plan though, so I will tell you the night before if we haven't. Yes I'm almost fully packed just a few things left to go in.  
Love from R


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Dear miss R   
I'm very curious as to what your plan is, won't you please tell me now? Please. Please. Please.  
I haven't heard anything from her since but thank you, I hope it works out ok as well.  
I promise I will not ask anyone else, I want to go with you ok? Why do you sound so shocked, didn't you expect anyone to take you to the dance?   
I think that makes sense, especially with your question 23 answer you want to be your own person within your family, I get it.  
The philosopher's stone was a really good read I think I prefer or am going to prefer the philosopher's stone to the chamber of secrets though as from what I have started to read the chamber of secrets seems darker. You're right I hate reading bad books.  
2005? Was it, well I remember reading it somewhere. Does that mean his son is already at hogwarts? Do you think he's nice?  
We only went one way because my father couldn't cope with so many muggles in one go, we got a portkey back, but I can say I've been on an airplane which is more than most pureblood's can say.  
I'd not thought of that but you're right, it does sound like what he saw in the mirror, I think he probably did greater things than what he saw in there though, whereas I will be lucky to even play quidditch professionally.  
So I doubt I'm much like him, but if I am well I won't complain, he seems like a great person. I would say you seem a bit like harry potter with your answer but you reckon you would see your family for a much different reason than him so maybe not.  
Question twenty-four I'm terrified, probably in a similar way to you as I am so excited too. I think most people probably are though so don't worry about it.  
Question twenty-five what would you do if you were invisible for a day?  
I would probably listen to my family's conversations as I might find out something useful for my cousin.  
You seem much more organised than me, I've only packed my robes and books, everything else still needs to go in.  
Love from S


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Dear Mr S  
patience, patience I will tell you soon.  
If all else fails there's always liquid luck, but I'm sure everything will be fine without any magical interference.  
No, actually I didn't, I mean my cousins would have invited me but that was all I was expecting to happen.  
I agree as a story chamber of secrets is really good but if you actually read it like the autobiography it sort of is then it's kind of terrifying because it actually happened, so that is probably one of my least favourites.  
Yes, I think he's at hogwarts, in fact I think his brother is going to be in our year. I'm sure they are lovely, most of the time.  
My family was the complete opposite, they thought all the muggles were very exciting, it was so embarrassing!!  
If you put your mind to it you can do it S.  
I have to say I think that being compared to harry potter is not a bad thing, but my reasoning is completely different, so I don't think I can really be compared to him for that reason as you rightly said, you on the other hand cannot not be compared to Ron Weasley for the same reason.  
I'm glad your scared too. That sounds bad, but you know what I mean.  
Question 25 answer, that's so easy I would prank my family, you have to understand we all like a good joke so I would prank them in a nice way. That probably seems like a waste of an invisible day to you and everyone else but to me that would be what I would do.  
How have you only packed your robes and books? I mean I know I'm over organised, but what are you going to do it you forget something because you haven't got time to triple check everything. There's a lot to pack S, quills, cauldrons, parchment, scales, hats, extra clothes I could go on I won't, because you could be spending that time packing. We leave in just a few days. Get packing.  
Question 26 are you a rule breaker?  
I'm not, but I think I have the potential to be. I'm hoping my record will be spotless and I will be made a prefect in year four or five but somehow I think my cousins might make me become a rule breaker.  
Love from R


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for not updating as often now but sixth form has started back and my A2 work has to take priority but I will try to keep updating regularly. I hope your still enjoying, and now on with the story.

Chapter 36  
Dear miss R   
I am impatient, I tried being nice, now tell me your plan, please. I mean think about it, what if I don't like your plan, we might need a new one.  
Liquid luck, now there's an idea, you're right though hopefully it won't come to that.  
I'm sure there would have been a queue of people wanting to take you, you're special, you know.  
Yes its certainly darker what with all the attacks. At least we know it all works out ok, Muggles reading this wouldn't.  
Maybe we will be in the same house as harry potter's sons, that would be cool, I would love to meet them, then again I expect most people would.  
Thanks for the encouragement R, you know how to make me smile.  
It does sound bad, but yes I know what you mean. At least you have your cousins to look out of you, I'm on my own.  
You would prank people? Well that certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting but each to there own I suppose.  
Triple checked? I agree you are over organised, wow I'll be lucky to check my full trunk even once after its packed. I am slowly adding everything else, don't worry. I will take everything I need. If I should forget can I borrow a quill and some parchment please, oh and your cauldron and scales if we don't need them at the same time. I'm kidding, I'm kidding I will have packed it all by the first of September, its plenty of time, what is it three/four days?   
Question twenty-six I'm not a rule breaker, but that doesn't stop me from making the rules work best, if you get my thinking.  
Question twenty-seven what is your most embarrassing moment?  
Mine has got to be going into muggle London with my parents and them trying to buy something with magical money, they almost got arrested.  
Love from S


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Dear Mr S   
Fine, fine if you're going to keep pestering me I'll tell you. My plan is to send short messages on the train to Hogwarts like question and answer messages, rather than full letters. We might not need it yet, because if its possible I think our letters have speeded up so we can get our twenty questions in before Hogwarts.  
I was kidding S. Using liquid luck in this case would almost certainly be squashing someone's will and force them to do something they don't want to.  
I'm really not anything special, but if you want me to think that I am then ok I will listen to you, just this once though. Ok?  
You aren't on your own you have me, ok, you won't ever be on your own, promise (or I promise as my as I can). And you never know you might make great friends with harry potter's boys, in which case you would be even less alone.  
Gee, thanks you weren't meant to agree with me. I'm not actually over organised. It's you, you're underorganised. No you can not borrow all my stuff because you forgot it, get packing we only have three days. I might lend you a quill, no more, well and some parchment. Ok I will lend you my stuff if you actually properly forget, but please try not too.  
Question 27 answer it has got to be the flight I was telling you about, because my family almost got arrested too. So we get to this big muggle airport and my grandad walks through the metal detector which beeps really loudly, because his pockets and still filled with magical money, which he takes out of his pocket. As the money is magical the muggle's don't recognise it and get a bit suspicious. It is not helped by the fact my dad had already got in trouble for not charming a potion bottle to look like water, because when they check the liquids we were carrying they couldn't work out what it was. So between both of them I think they were concerned we were going to try to make a bomb or something, which we weren't. The amount of muggles my mother had to perform Confundus Charms and Obliviation spells on that day was unbelievable. I think they almost evacuated the airport and certainly almost arrested my family. I don't think anything can top that for embarrassment.  
Question 28 if you could change one thing about yourself what would you change?  
I think I would change my hair, because despite what you say it is a large and bushy curly mess. I think I'd keep the colour but I would make it easier to manage so probably straight.  
Love from R


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
Dear miss R   
Won't using owls on the train be a bit odd looking? If not I guess I like your plan.  
Ok .... I won't use liquid luck, I promise, although I would like to point out my aunt doesn't want the divorce either so it wouldn't squash her will, just my uncle's and who knows, he's probably being stupid anyway.  
Ok, just this once, got it. You know that won't stop me from telling you over and over again how amazing and special you are though, right? I've never met you, yet you already want to be my friend and have helped me with my problems.  
Thanks for that, course you have to stick to that though, if you promise I'm not alone. Yeah, I really doubt that Harry potter's boys are going to want to be friends with me but ok... I'm not going to be alone I get what you're trying to say, I'm just not sure I believe it.  
I am certainly not underorganised, I'm as organised as I need to be right now. Honest. I will try to remember everything, promise. Although now I bet I will forget something.  
Yeah ok that really is quite embarrassing and probably worse than my experience and possibly quite scary too I would have thought. The holiday was worth the embarrassment though, wasn't it?  
Question twenty-eight answer well I don't want to seem like I don't like myself but there are quite a few things I would change for instance my name, or my kind of pointed chin but I think like you I would change my hair. I however would change the colour, because it is so blond it's almost white and really makes me stand out when I would much rather blend in with the crowd.  
Question twenty-nine have you read any of your school books yet?  
Question twenty-nine answer for me is yes, but I'm worried other people won't have and I will seem like a know it all, which I don't want to.  
See you soon, can't wait   
Love from S


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I have decided that since I'm more busy now I am going to try to post on Saturdays

Chapter 39  
Dear S   
Owls would look incredibly odd, people would wonder what the heck was happening plus it might give us away and I want to wait till our library meeting to meet you. I suggest that we use paper planes, like ministry interdepartmental memo's the charm is in The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) page 456. I'm glad you like my plan apart from the 'owls'.  
So its just your uncle who wants the divorce? Do you know what grounds he wants one on as I read a book once that said something along the lines of 'for a divorce to be legal and accepted within the magical world one partner either has to have particular grounds for a divorce (see page 75 for accepted grounds and evidence in proving these grounds) or both partners must agree on the divorce' so your uncle must have grounds and supporting evidence if your aunt doesn't want the divorce and the court can pick up cohesion spells so your uncle can't force your aunt.  
I was brought up not to judge (my family doesn't always keep to this but still) so it doesn't matter what your name is or what you look like or even what others think about you, only your personality and who you truly are inside matter to me but I really am not as amazing as you make out. Also I just want to help people (which is also to do with my up bringing) so that doesn't make me amazing either. By the way the once is over now so I will tell you that I'm not amazing and won't believe you saying it now because I know its not really true, your just being nice, but thanks anyway.  
S I absolutely promise, I can give you the family promise if you like, be warned thought it is a bit odd 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' is the promise and the conformation of the promise is 'mischief managed'. So mischief managed, I promise you won't be alone and I will always be your friend even if sometimes it seems like I may have broken that promise, R. Oh and you never know if you end up in the same house as either of the potter boys then I'm sure you'll become friends, I hear they are usually really quiet nice.  
Trust you, luckily one of my 'uncles' (so a family friend) gave me one of these as a present so I know they work, please find included with this letter a fully working WWW rememberball with added features that tell you what you have forgotten, just in case. Hope this helps.  
Yeah it was quite scary, but they learnt from it, I think anyway. Actually come to think of it I don't think we've used muggle transport since. The holiday was well worth it, my dad and grandad may disagree after the discussions my mother, grandmother and possibly one of my aunts and uncles had with them after the incident.  
It strikes me that was a bad question for you, as despite what you say it appears you really don't like parts of yourself for some reason. Your name is easy is it your first name or surname? Either way there is a department in the ministry that deals with name changes, but surely your name isn't too bad is it? Don't do something stupid S I'm sure your name is lovely. Your hair is easily solved too. A muggle hair dye or a simple charm or concealment, believe me when I tell you that hair colour is a lot easier to change than the way it falls. Now your chin is a bit more difficult, I mean I'm sure there is a spell or something but perhaps you should leave it for now, maybe you'll grow into it. As my aunt once said 'how you look doesn't matter to the people who care about you', I'm assuming you can also apply that to names as well. My aunt told me that once when I was complaining about my hair, 'Course she's flawless so doesn't have to worry about how she looks but the point still counts. Also S don't worry about standing out you won't be the only one.  
The answer to question 29 is yes, although I'm glad you brought it up because I thought that too but at least we aren't on our own as we have both read them.  
Question 30 have you ever broken any bones?  
My answer is yes but it was totally not my fault.  
2 days, 9 hours, 57 minutes, and 42 seconds till the Hogwarts express leaves.  
Love from R


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
'scorpius dear have you finished packing yet? Only you've been up here all day and' Astoria Malfoy cut off as she got closer to scorpius' room. 'What's that noise?' 'Nothing, mother' Scorpius replied 'Honestly, will you never learn' Astoria muttered before saying in an more audible tone 'what are you up to scorpius, you must be doing something. Don't lie. You know what happened to great uncle Albert because he lied' 'Mother lying had absolutely nothing to do with great uncle Albert going to Azkaban and you know it, but if you really want to know I'm trying to pack all this parchment into my school trunk' 'Don't you cheek me young man why didn't you say you were still packing in the first place?' 'I didn't think it was that important. Was there something you wanted, mother?' 'just to remind you supper will be at six sharp. Oh and I hope you haven't forgotten that your grandparents are coming' with that she turned around and left Scorpius to it. 'you know hedi, I think my mother likes to do that on purpose remind me at the last minute of something I'm suppose to know.' Scorpius said to the owl that had landed moments before his mother's call 'Right then what's in this box' he continued. Scanning the letter quickly Scorpius found out that the gift was a rememberball. Laughing softly Scorpius read the rest of the letter properly before replying:  
Dear miss R   
Oh, you know that makes much more sense, why didn't I think of that. To be honest I quite liked your plan even with the owls but your right that would probably give us away, which would be a shame seeing as we have decided not to meet until after our sorting.  
Yes, I still have no idea why he wants a divorce but it is only my uncle that wants it. How come you've read a book about magical divorces? Do you think I could ask my cousin if she knows the reason, or do you think I should leave it?  
Thanks for that R but the thing is most people aren't like you and they do judge. It seems like your aunt doesn't need to worry either way then, but I guess it is good advice on the other hand though its a lot more difficult for these people not to matter when you see them judging you. I promise not to change my name yet but it really is as bad as I make it sound S....... H...... M..... And each name is as worse if not even worse than the name before. Yeah, I guess I might grow in to my chin but do you know the problem with having a pointy chin like me? No, well it makes it really uncomfortable to lean on not to mention most muggle villains have sharp pointy chins like me. Maybe you can help me with some hair dye at hogwarts so I can blend in slightly better.  
That's good to know that you've read the textbooks too.   
Thanks for the gift I will use it wisely, just to be sure though do you want it back when we get to Hogwarts if someone gave it to you as a gift?  
Question 30 answer is not exactly, but you see I was trying to reach something once and I sort of somehow managed to use accidental magic and managed to vanish all the bones from my lower arm. What about you how did you break what you broke, and what did you break if you don't mind me asking?  
Question 31 do you have any family members you sort of don't like? I only ask because my mother just reminded me my father's parents are coming to tea.  
As I'm sure you can tell that means my answer is yes, they, my grandfather especially make me feel uneasy and like I'm a slight disappointment to them.  
Wow. R, just wow. How do you know the Hogwarts countdown that precisely, that's amazing.  
Can't wait   
Love from   
S


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
'Rose Weasley we are going to be late, what on earth are you up to even Hugo is ready' Hermione shouted up the stairs. 'Sorry mum, I'm coming, didn't realise what the time was' rose replied.  
She just had time to tie her reply to hedi before speeding downstairs in the hope they wouldn't be late to the annual Weasley prehogwarts dinner at the burrow in which the family got together to say a full goodbye to those going of to Hogwarts in the next few days. This was the first one that rose was really happy to be going to, sure she would miss everyone who wasn't going to be there but she was finally going to Hogwarts and was going to join everyone else, especially James potter who she had missed the most the previous year although if albus had gone this year and she had not then she's really didn't think she could have stood it as al was definitely her favourite cousin.  
Thinking that reminded rose of the letter she had just sent.  
Dear S   
We have a lot of really quiet random books at home as both my mother and I are bookworms, I really do think that we have a book for every situation if not just every book written. The library in our house is my favourite room by far, and is cosy and warm during the winter. Anyway I was about eight that winter and I literally just grabbed the first book I could, you see my brother had been annoying me terribly and I just wanted to escape into a book which you can do even with a nonfiction book believe me. That book happened to be on magical laws and rights but who the book belonged to originally I have no idea (probably my mum, though).  
As much as I would love to help S that really is something you need to decide for yourself. Do you want to know the answer? And do you think your cousin would know and even if they did do you think they would tell you? The only thing I will say though the accepted reasons weren't good. I just went and found it, I'd send you the book but someone might need it for work so I will just note the accepted reasons. Okay?  
Okay. So 1. The partner has committed a punishable crime.  
2\. The partner has been unfaithful.  
3\. The partner has broken any lawful premarriage agreement.  
4\. The partner has broken their wedding vows.  
5\. The partner has completely changed from the person you married.  
6\. A illness or accident has left the partner 'Damaged' or in need of constant care.  
7\. The partner has been violent towards the other.  
8\. The marriage is causing an extreme amount of stress.  
9\. The marriage was somehow forced upon them either by the other marital partner or someone external to the marriage.  
10\. The partner is already married to someone else.  
.....  
47\. The marriage took place when the partner was either insane or not in sane mind due to other factors.  
48\. The marriage was never consummated.  
49\. The marriage was granted by some not legally allowed to perform marriages.  
50\. The marriage did not fully comply with the marriage terms such as no reasons they shouldn't be married or the marriage not to have been announced four times consecutively in order for someone to disagree.  
Sorry about that S it really is a long list, but the question you need to ask yourself is wether you would want to know which reason it is. Personally I don't think I would but you need to make that decision.  
You are totally right but maybe you should just ignore them until they realise you aren't the person they think you are just because of your name. SHM, I'm sure each name is lovely, why don't you like your names? That is such a great reason but I think you forget that even now not everyone knows a great deal about muggles or muggle culture so no need to worry about looking like a muggle villain but I'm sure you don't. Oh and to fix the other problem put a cushion on your hand with a rubber band one something to make it softer and more comfortable to lean on. If you feel that greatly about your hair I'll help you dye it.  
That's perfectly fine, at least if you have it it might get some use and if I need it terribly you will let me borrow it, right? So no you keep it, I think for me it was a bit of a joke present anyway. Well that and I liked the red colour that it goes but I can never normally get it to go that colour. Also if it actually helps you remember then that's great so I would much rather you have it.  
You vanished some of your arm bones??? Is it wrong that I think that is almost quite impressive? Anyway back to your question I broke my nose and leg and it was all my brother and one of my cousins fault. we (me and my cousin) were flying on our big kidz brooms and my brother was on his little kids toy broom when he got in my way and to avoid him I crashed into the side of the house, leg stuck out to try and prevent me from crashing which broke it and I also hit my nose and broke that too. Also had to get a new broom as well.  
Question 31 answer, um ... that's a bit difficult. My family is very close or should I say my magical family is very close we are all always meeting up, I'm still very close to my muggle family (i.e my mum's mum and dad as that is pretty much my muggle family) but not as close. That is kind of off topic though. So magical family. Right. My cousins especially I am so close to they are practically my brothers and sisters and even my aunts and uncles are almost secondary parents so there are definitely times when they are not my favourite people but no I don't think so, at least not how you are describing it will yours. I'm sure your not S I'm sure they really love you, perhaps there not quite sure how to show it. You don't seem very happy they are coming to tea, I'm sure they just want to wish you luck at hogwarts. Have fun.  
Thank you. Well I'm very precise but also so excited, I am literally counting down. Although honestly it is because I am so excited that I got my mum to put a magical countdown in my room. I guess that makes it slightly less impressive.  
Question 32 what is the one thing you are most looking forward to at hogwarts?  
My answer is probably meeting all these new people but as we go on I am looking forward to learning about human transfiguration.  
2 days 4 hours 39 minutes and 23.4 seconds till Hogwarts   
Love from   
R  
P.s I'm also having dinner with my family too so you aren't the only one. Maybe we can compare


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
'now then scorpius we wanted to give you something to go to Hogwarts with' Lucius Malfoy said before continuing 'we bought your father something similar, it's a new outdoors robe with a silk green lining'. Scorpius whilst internally groaning thanked his grandparents very much. Finally dinner was over and his grandfather especially had gone, it had been a very long evening. Returning to his room he found Hedi sitting at the end of his desk, clutching his newest letter back from R.   
Scorpius started on the reply almost immediately, she had become someone who scorpius could tell everything to, and she didn't judge she just tried her best to help and everytime Scorpius picked up his quill to respond to her letters words just flew out the end so easily.  
He wrote   
Dear R   
Dinner was a disaster, I will tell you more later.  
Sounds lovely, I wish our library was that nice and comforting, perhaps you could help me redecorate it sometime? That's part of the reason I usually go to the muggle library, it's a lot warmer there. That's a lot of books you seem to have too, like a wow amount of books. You are totally right by the way even the school textbooks you are able to escape into. Why do you think the book originally belonged to your mum? Does or did she work in magical law enforcement or as someone to do with the Wizengamot? Or do most of the books in your library belong to her? Sorry, I get excited about books and libraries and yours sounds almost heavenly.  
Thanks for the advice, and the er... List. Your right it was very long and none of them particular good but I think I still need answers, so as much as that list makes me not want to ask I think I still will.   
Thanks R, but I don't know that people would stop judging me and I'm willing to admit this to you, it sort of scares me. I'm telling you when you hear my full name even you will agree how bad it is that really is my only reasoning. Thanks, I might try your rubber band trick with the cushion and see wether it works or not. And muggleborns know a lot about muggle culture, so people will know about how villains look, but I do see your point. Thanks for agreeing to help me dye my hair.  
Of course I will let you borrow it back, it is yours after all, by the way should I be slightly miffed that you think the rememberball will 'Actually get some use' if I have it? I'm kidding, you are totally right it will probably end up being one of my prized possessions with my memory.  
Yes, it is wrong for you to find the fact that I vanished my arm bones impressive, no, I don't mind if you do think its impressive. Your poor broomstick, how could you do that to the poor thing?? That must have really hurt though, crashing into the wall, how old were you?  
Lucky you, but I can see that you would sometimes feel annoyed with them if they are that close to you, just wish I had that option. Maybe your right though, maybe they just don't know how to show it. I do honestly think I would be a disappointment to them if I don't make Slytherin House though even if I'm not yet.  
Don't be daft that is still extremely impressive, wish I had one of them in my room telling me the exact time until the Hogwarts express leaves.  
Question 32 answer well what you said was quite a good answer and obviously I'm looking forward to quidditch but I am looking forward to the difference, nearly everyone who goes there says that Hogwarts is there home and how amazing it is, I'm looking forward to meeting you and the muggle studies classes.  
Question 33 which is your favourite spell or potion from our textbooks? Or at least which one are you most looking forward to learning?  
My answer is draft of living death, I think it is one of the most unexplored potions but I don't think we learn that until Fifth year(?) so I am going to go with a heating charm - aestus estus venustas which literally means heat tide charm as it sounds really warm and nice, what do you think?  
Right so dinner, first you need to know that my grandparents, my grandfather especially are still slightly stuck in their old ways.  
So I was told that if I have any problems I could contact them, which sounds nice until my grandfather says (and I use his words) 'your father had a few problems there with mudbloods, even one or two of the teachers and the teaching standards, we almost sent him to Durmstrang' admittedly when he said about mudbloods everyone told him he wasn't allowed to say that but I don't know wether they meant in general or around me.  
I was told to make the family proud. They also mentioned that my father was the 24 consecutive member of our family that had been in Slytherin. Beyond a shadow of a doubt they expect me to be in Slytherin and I'm sure if they knew I had a slightly muggle obsession they would be appalled.  
The whole dinner was deathly boring. Well apart from the small argument we all had (well I didn't join in but still), I'm not even quite sure what it was about.  
Oh and then at the end just before they left they gave me a gift, which again sounds nice but they said it was similar to something they bought my father and it was in Slytherin green, I mean don't get me wrong I like green but if it doesn't say Slytherin then I'm not sure what would, I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with it if I don't get put in Slytherin.  
Anyway that was my dinner or a quick version at least, so how was yours. I'm sure it has to be better than the 4 hours I just spent.  
Love from   
S


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier several of my friends have had birthdays recently so that plus Sixth form work and a confidence/team building course that Sixth form thought would be useful I haven't had as much time to write. However I have managed to get this chapter written eventually, so I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 43  
'Good luck, Rosie dear I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time. You and al can tell us all about it at christmas.' Molly Weasley exclaimed as she hugged rose tightly before giving Hugo a quick hug before ensuring that he had joined his mother and father in the floo. Just before rose was allowed to join them her grandparents engulfed her in yet another hug and quietly whispered 'we'll miss you Rosie, and we're proud of you'.  
Eventually rose was able to get to the floo where a semi tipsy Ron, and Hermione, were waiting with Hugo before flooing home.  
Upon opening her bedroom door rose was greeted by hedi flying towards her.  
Although really quite exhausted rose made sure to write her reply before going to bed. It said:  
Dear S  
Thank you. The library in our house really is my favourite place and I think it should be everyone's. I'm more than happy to give you a hand to make yours warm and comfortable so long as your parents don't mind me helping you redecorate. yes we really do have a lot of books, but most either are my mum's or they were bought for her. She did do some work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but both of these were more making the laws rather than the enforcing of them. Oh and you are right our library really is heavenly.  
Yeah, writing that list was not fun but if you truly feel you need to know then you should ask. Good luck.  
I'm sure people will give you a chance and if not you don't need them anyway. Muggleborns don't count in this case as that's how they were brought up, so of course they know but by the same thing they won't know who you are so why it would bother you about looking like a muggle villain. So there.  
You make me smile S. Wether you should be miffed that I said that is up to you, but lets face it you think its true as well.  
I know right, I cried for weeks over that broomstick (although that was partly because my mum wouldn't let me get a new one as she decided it was dangerous). It really did hurt and it was also really scary seeing the wall coming closer and closer. I was 6.  
Well if they think like that then maybe its for the best, if they can't see the true you and be happy about that then they don't deserve you. Don't every feel like your a disappointment.  
hora tempus insquequo susverruca or hour time until Hogwarts, either way that's the incantation.  
Thank you, I'm looking forward to meeting you too. Muggle studies? That's an interesting choice. And the difference as well, I hadn't thought of that that is really interesting. You do have a home other than Hogwarts though which is important.  
Question 33 answer I really want to work on is cor remeo or soul return as it looked really interesting in the textbook but I would much rather focus on animagi transformations but I doubt we will spend much time on either of them. Why don't you think the draught of living death is very explored? And I also think you are right that does sound like a really warm spell.  
Question 34 would you rather be caught by a muggle doing magic or have your memory obliterated of all magic (or some sort of major event in your life)  
My answer is probably the obliteration although I wouldn't want to go to Azkaban either.  
Yeah ok your dinner doesn't sound that great, I must admit. Did your grandfather really say that about and use the word mudbloods? I mean I don't doubt you but that word is almost unheard of now.  
You can only be yourself, and if you end up in Slytherin well great, but if you end up in any of the other houses then that's fantastic too. You are your own person and you carve your own path. So what if you don't become the 25 consecutive Slytherin, they should and I'm sure will still be proud of you. I don't know wether for you this is a good or a bad thing but you don't strike me as a Slytherin, your a good person S, who deserves to be who you want to be. Be different, stand out, don't hide in the shadows of what others say you should be.  
Muggles are great and we are much more like them than some seem to think. A willingness to learn about and interact with them can only be a good thing, and I'm sure that soon it will be a good thing. I'm sure muggle studies will be compulsory soon, we don't want or need WW3 and an interest in muggles can only help in making sure that never happens. Don't worry about them, it's not a bad thing to be interested in muggles, let me reassure you. I mean take my granddad for example, he loves all things muggle and he is perfectly fine and normal (well more or less, anyway).  
Ahh, family arguments. I don't know about your family but that's one of the best bits of our meals (maybe because we are all so close, so are arguments aren't that bad, even sometimes just joking around). I mean they are a great source of entertainment at the meals (some times me and my cousins bet (either our trading cards and stickers or our different sweets and chocolates) on the arguments, usually beforehand like who's going to start arguing first). However it doesn't seem like that's quite what happened with yours, am I wrong?  
this gift sounds nice, apart from the major Slytherin green colour problem, but unless it is charm proof (which is really rare, almost as rare as invisibility cloaks) then you can use a simple(I imagine anyway) colour changing charm to get rid of the Slytherin colour should you not end up there. And the fact it is similar to something they bought your father isn't necessarily a bad thing, although you may be able to transfigure it if it is a major fashion disaster. I'm sure they meant well S.  
Well I'm not quite sure I'd put it like that but yes my evening probably was a little better than your 4 hours of apparent boredom.  
Ok so it starts of all nice and fine like any other meal and then gets ever so slightly worse as my parents, uncles and aunts and older cousins started to drink as apart from a few arguments as I sort of mentioned just now it went ok until they decided not only to start reminiscing but to get out all of the (embarrassing) family photos. Groan. Anyway they eventually decided to put them away or at least they attempt to.  
So a few more drinks later and they were slightly more than tipsy by now decided to play this muggle game my grandfather had last Christmas (they couldn't play it then, so why ever they thought it would be a good idea today I don't know, especially in their stat(although to be fair it was probably the slightly drunk state they were in that made them want to play it)). So this game was called LOGO and it was a sort of trivia board game, I don't know wether you've head of it? The game I'm sure you've guessed was an utter disaster, but still.  
There was a little more than that but that was probably the longest parts of the evening and therefore the most important parts.  
Night (or I guess it could be good morning) S  
Love from  
R  
P.s time until Hogwarts is 1 day, 22 hours, 45 minutes and 27.5 seconds


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
'huh' Scorpius said unintelligible that morning as he woke up to a rustling of feathers near his head. As his sleep filled brain woke up and became more alert he realised the source of this noise was coming from his bedside table. For perched atop the mahogany was hedi clutching yet another letter for him. Whenever he saw hedi he was happy as it just showed that his pen pal, his friend R did care as much as she said for she always replied to his letters quickly.  
Just as Scorpius was about to open the letter another owl came barreling into his room. This one was a brown coloured owl, that to the untrained eye would look like a barn owl, Scorpius however knew differently for this was his cousins owl and it was also clutching a reply for scorpius.  
Tied between which to open first scorpius flipped a coin as he had seen muggles do to work out which to open. One envelope contained a letter that scorpius was eager to read and the other one he wanted to read although wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
In the end his cousins letter won. Gingerly opening the parchment what Scorpius saw was not what he was expecting to see. Yes it was answer to his question and yes it did fit with the information that miss R had given him but the cause for the divorce was not what he had been expecting. He was thinking it might have been something like 8 on the list. Slightly shocked and confused Scorpius then opened the other letter which was much more what he had been expecting. Before writing the reply Scorpius called out to squeak. When the house elf appeared Scorpius asked if squeak could perform the spell in the letter. After squeak agreed there was suddenly a clock floating near the wall of his room.  
After squeak had left scorpius admiring the new clock, Scorpius wrote his reply. It said:  
Dear R   
I'm sure they wouldn't mind ne redecorating a little bit, and anyway it would certainly be for the better.  
I asked my cousin after you sent me that list, and I just had a reply. It wasn't what I was expecting R. I thought from that list it might be something like too much stress or such long distance or even one of them seeming to change slightly or something like that but it wasn't. I don't know what to think now R. It appears it really is no ones fault except my aunt. Well and one other.   
You have good reasoning R but I'm still not quite convinced that it is true.  
Well...yeah you might be right, but I think I can still be miffed.  
You poor thing. No broomstick for weeks, how did you cope? No seriously though I bet you were scared stiff that sounds so frightening especially at 6 years old. I'm sort of not surprised your mum wouldn't get you a new broomstick.  
Thanks R, I think I might need your help to remember that sometimes, as I will think I'm letting them down.  
Thanks for the spell. I now have one in my room and it is fantastic. It currently reads: 1 day 18 hours 37 minutes and 45 seconds.  
I know I just think that if I'm not in Slytherin then something bad is going to happen, like being disowned or home life becoming miserable. I can see myself staying at hogwarts through the holidays because of it and therefore I won't really have another home. However its not just that, living with people my own age 24/7 will be so different and nice, but also so strange as I don't often see people my own age at home and now I'm going to be in a dormitory with what 5, 6 people my own age that even if they (or other people) hate me it will be so different than what I have now. Does that make sense? As I'm not entirely sure it does.  
That sounds so interesting although I'm not sure that I want to know why you would want to return a soul or something. I'm not going to lie, it sounds a little bit creepy R. Animagi transformations sound cool though.  
Well I can't really see a point to it, why would someone want a potion like living death, I mean it was probably accidentally created rather than purposely but no one seems to have explored it. It can kill that's it, done. I just feel that either there is (or at least should be) more to it than that or I think it should do something more than just kill.  
Question 34 answer, that's really difficult R. Um...er.... I don't know... I wouldn't want to go to Azkaban but I don't know that I could live fully muggle not knowing magic existed. And if it wasn't magic that was taken from me but some other just as significant memory then again I don't think I could cope with being obliterated either. Um...um...um...ok I'm not sure about this but I think I would rather be obliterated than Azkaban as I could live in a muggle way by being obliterated rather than not live at all in Azkaban. Ask me again and I would probably go the other way because at least in Azkaban I would have my magic and my memories. You seemed so sure about your answer, I really don't know how it is such a difficult choice.  
Question 35 seeing as we have been talking about animagi transformations, what animal do you think you would turn into and if it's different what animal would you like to turn into?  
My answer is I think I would be a ferret but I would like to be something else a small bear perhaps.  
I know right, but my grandfather is still a bit stuck in the old ways. He still kind of agrees with the whole blood supremacy thing even though he wouldn't kill people because of it, not in the end as he defected but he was on the dark side, I mean it also helps that we have our first muggleborn minster of magic in Hermione granger-Weasley as that shows him that blood supremacy isn't actually right. Anyway I like muggles so I don't think I'll have much problem with muggleborns, do you?  
You are so lovely R, and so inspirational too. Yeah your right I don't think I'm really Slytherin material either, I mean I have some parts I guess but not a lot.  
Definitely, I think you're right I can see muggle studies being compulsory. No, we don't need WW3. Oh and R I'm more than sure your grandfather is perfectly normal and if he isn't I don't think you can blame the muggle stuff.  
No you are perfectly right, but your family arguments sound lovely. Which in its self sounds strange, arguments aren't supposed to be lovely. how often do you win by the way?  
I have to admit I hadn't thought about that, but that is actually a great idea. I can just transform it in to something different, and if I can't and it is uncharmable then I guess actually it is a great gift. Will you help me try and charm it at hogwarts?  
It certainly can't have been worse, R.  
Oh dear. I bet those pictures are lovely R, I bet you look really sweet. By the way, when you said they attempted to put them away what did you mean? Did they not manage it?  
Uh oh. Were they really that drunk already? It kind of sounds like a recipe for disaster. I think I have heard of this game but I have no idea what it is about, so...?  
Yep your evening definitely sounds better than mine. I bet you had a great time.  
It was morning by the time I read it, but thanks. Good morning to you too.  
Love from   
S  
P.s time until Hogwarts is 1 day 18 hours 23 minutes and 37 seconds. By my clock anyway.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
'hi hedi' rose said when her owl flew back into her room. Quickly grabbing her letter she started to read, chuckling at how he had unknowingly mentioned her mother in his letter to her. Sitting next to her painted oak dresser and desk rose started to reply.  
Dear S   
Well I promise if they don't mind I will help you decorate but you have to make sure they are ok with it, not just assume that it isn't very nice in there so you must be able to redecorate it. It will only cause trouble otherwise, believe me.  
You seem frustrated and perhaps angry too S, I know before you only wanted to help your aunt but you now seem like its her fault. You don't have to tell me, but it won't stop me asking, now at least, what is the reasoning behind the divorce?  
Be convinced S, I am most definitely right this time. Promise.  
If you want to be miffed that's fine, but its true so you can't stay miffed that much longer. Okay? Good.  
I didn't cope, and my dad was on my side so he wasn't too happy with my mum either. Also don't you start agreeing with her, it was some of the worst weeks of my life or that was how it felt, especially at the time to 6 year old me.  
The only person in this (and any other) world you can truly let down is yourself, sure you can disappoint others, but people get over disappointment. I will reminded you if you ever need reminding.  
I'm glad you like the spell, its so soon until we go. I think we might just be able to finish our 20 questions game before we go. I mean the question in this letter will be 36 / 40 so there are only four question left. Gosh that's gone quickly, hasn't it?  
That's really upsetting S, that you think your family would do that, I'm sure they love you and would never disown you. If they do, which they won't I'm sure, you can come and live with me or one of my cousins, I'm sure no one would mind.  
I suppose the dorm rooms could be a little daunting but it will be fine. Not to worry you or anything but I over heard my parents talking and apparently there is 10 more people in our year this year than normal, which I know doesn't sound like a lot, but it means there is going to be 50 of us over 4 houses (well unless the hat does something crazy and grants us our 'huffdorclawrin' wish meaning it would be 5 houses) that means dorm numbers will be slightly increased.  
I think it could be useful, and the result can't be that 'creepy' otherwise they wouldn't teacher us it, especially not in our first year at least I don't think so, right? Would you try to turn into an Animagus if we had the choice? I read that 'Part of the process of becoming an Animagus requires you to carry a leaf from a Mandrake in your mouth for an entire month.' I'm not sure I could do that, could you?  
I guess that makes sense, but don't you think that other people would have thought that too?  
Hopefully that won't happen to either of us, the choice between Azkaban and obliteration, but I think you're right obliteration is always going to be better than Azkaban.  
Question 35 answer, well it's a tough question but I think a fox(vixen) would suit me and actually I don't think I'd mind that. I hope its because of your hair colour you chose a ferret because to me you don't have the personality of a ferret. A small bear is slightly better, you seem like a teddy bear to me.  
Question 36 what is the one (possible) gift you would love to receive?  
My answer is a book, I know how that sounds but there is one book that I thought sounded really interesting but it is incredibly rare and old it is called 'meus ipsemet ego exsisto fidelis' or 'my own self be true' and there is only 42 copies ever written.  
I don't think you will have a problem with anyone. You are good! People will see that, I promise. But I think you will get on just fine with the muggleborns, you are not your grandfather.  
Everyone has parts of all the houses that's why the sorting hat looks in our hearts and heads, it sees our true selfs and which part of us is stronger than the other parts. The sorting hat doesn't take requests, it listens but ultimately it has to be inside of you. My mother was a Gryffindor because the sorting hat could see that strongly inside her, even more than her Ravenclaw side, but she told me to look at her you would think that the sorting hat made a mistake because her Ravenclaw side showed more visibly to the people around her but it wasn't the biggest part the sorting hat saw in her. I don't think you have a large Slytherin side so the hat would see that and see the larger parts of you when sorting you.  
I am not that inspirational but I live with people who are and some of it rubs off on me and I pass it on to the people who need it because I know how much good it can do because that's why I have the inspiration because someone thought I needed it.  
Well you are probably right, although you haven't met him. He collects' plugs. That's not normal. But then again who is?  
At least twice a gathering. I know right, arguments are not suppose to be like that and I'm sure everyone saves their arguments up for when we are all together. Safety in numbers and all that.  
Of course, I have to tell you though I am secretly hoping that it is uncharmable.  
I'm sure it could have S, I think you are over reacting a little, it's not like the whole family were there. Surely that would have been worse?  
No. No. And err no. They attempted it four times and in the end me and my non drunk cousins had to put them away. The photos of me were awfull, no one will ever see them again once I can do magic legally at home.  
It is basically this game where someone reads questions about muggle products and people are in teams trying to work it out. If you like I can bring it to Hogwarts with me? They really won't mind. Oh and it was as bad as it sounded.  
I did, I usually do, family gatherings are one thing we do really well.  
Good morning to you then as well. Properly this time.  
See you soon   
Love from   
R  
P.s time until Hogwarts is 1 day 16 hours 17 minutes and 49 seconds.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
'mini master Scorpius sir, your father wishes to speak to you' squeak said. 'in his study?' Scorpius replied. 'yes master' 'thank you squeak, I will go there now then' 'Very good master'.   
After squeak bowed once more and vanished most probably back to the kitchen, to help prepare some glorious meal for that evening Scorpius walked to his father's study. Knocking once before entering Scorpius wondered what his father could want to speak to him about.  
'ahh there you are son, I assume squeak found you?' Draco Malfoy inquired to his son. 'yes father, I was told that you wished to speak to me' was the reply. 'good, good, very good. Sit down scorpius, please.' 'yes father' 'I just wanted to inform you that despite what you may have heard your cousin will not be joining you at hogwarts this year.' 'I'm sure she is very pleased about that father, but why would I think she might be? I mean she has always been to Salem or the charm school in Italy depending on which one of my cousins you are talking about.' 'scorpius, you know full well what I am talking about so please don't pretend that you don't, your much cleverer than that.' 'yes father, may I ask how you found out that I knew?' 'it appears you will anyway. Your cousin wrote to me to thank you for your advice and to ask what made us change our minds about telling you about her mother and father's divorce.' 'oh. She isn't in trouble, is she?' 'no Scorpius' 'Good. Am I in trouble?' 'do you think you should be?' 'I only wanted to help aunt Daphne father, she sounded so upset last time she was here.' 'I though that might be it. You have a kind head on your shoulders. You must understand this thought, firstly we, your mother and I were only trying to keep you safe by not telling you, we didn't want you to worry or get caught in the mess. Secondly your mother still does not know that you know and I don't think we should tell her either Scorpius' which to Scorpius clearly meant 'you are not to tell your mother it will be our secret, that and we don't want to worry or upset her further'. 'yes father' 'Good, and finally this is a private matter Scorpius, so the whole thing will be kept as quiet as possible, no one needs to know, there is no reason to talk about it, ok?' 'yes I understand' 'I'm sure you do. Now then how are you feeling about Hogwarts, you leave so soon now'. 'I'm fine father, really excited although a little nervous' 'That's normal, you will have a great time there I'm sure, but do me a favour, don't listen to a word my father, your grandfather says about the place, oh and if you see her say hello to myrtle for me.' 'ok I will' 'Good, have you finished all your packing? you don't want to forget anything' 'yes I have, the other day in fact' 'well your more organised than your mother then she usually leaves any packing she has to do until the day she's going.' 'really? Then why was she nagging me to finish packing so much' 'that's your mother for you my mother was the same. Now then I'm sure you don't really want to be here,do you? Off you go, have fun, not too much mind you or your mother will tell me off.' Draco told Scorpius.  
As scorpius' rose and left the room he heard his father muttering 'now where did that invoices go from st mungo's I need to take it to the ministry so they can pay'.  
Returning to his room Scorpius found hedi perched on top of his school trunk holding a new letter.  
Scorpius knew before he even read it that it would ask him what happened but after his chat with his father he wasn't sure how much he could say.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised there was no question in this chapter. Oops, sorry. So I have added it in, but I will also put it in the notes at the start of the next chapter if you missed it. Once again, sorry.

Chapter 47  
After a lot of thought Scorpius decided that he could give the basic idea without going against what his father had just told him. Having made this decision Scorpius opened the newest letter he had been sent an started on the reply.  
Dear R  
It sounds like there is a story there, care to share? Almost like you may have redecorated or something without permission, but I don't think that sounds like something you do. Prove me wrong? It wouldn't be a bad thing.  
Thanks R, I was sort of still in shock when I wrote that as my cousin had only just sent me a reply and it had not been what I was expecting it to say. As I think I told you, my aunt asked me to try and help her and then I thought that she actually needed help and I'm not saying that she doesn't I'm just saying that it wasn't what I was thinking and that changed my opinion slightly. I'm going to tell you the basic part of what the letter said but no details because I know you only want to help me and everyone else but... I don't really know what I'm trying to say here, and I am more than sure if you were to ask me face to face I would tell you. I know that probably doesn't make sense. Right then, so to some extent I can now understand my uncle wanting a divorce, for you see my aunt it seems hasn't exactly been faithful to him recently but it gets worse because well apparently I'm going to have a new baby cousin at some point within the year (that should be a good thing but as I'm sure you have figured out it actually isn't and if I'm honest I think it is the main reason for the divorce. My uncle isn't the nicest person in the world but he is no where near the worst person either, just sort of average. He doesn't deserve what my aunt has done to him that's for certain, however I'm also quite sure that had it simply just been a case of a little unfaithfulness then I'm sure he would have forgiven her and the whole thing would have been forgotten.).  
I just don't know what my aunt was hoping I would be able to do, or what I was hoping to do for that matter. My parents thought they were protecting me by not telling me and I think they were a bit but if I had known from the start the real cause then I think it would have been easier because even though I now know what I know and sort of feel she shouldn't really be asking or wanting help and knowing I don't really want to help her now I still do and still feel I should. I don't want to drag you even further in to this mess but I think I need your help, I want to still try and help.  
I'm sorry about all that R you are so nice and try to help me and listen to me go on about my family issues but you probably don't want to hear about them. I also imagine your sorry you asked now too.  
So now on to the rest of the letter (hopefully this bit will be nicer and better, if you want you can skip straight to this bit of the letter R, and ignore my family drama, I really don't mind I think just being able to write it down and vent has helped a bit)  
I am no longer miffed because like everything else I have come to understand that you are right. How is it that you know me so well and we haven't even met yet?  
Oh I bet that was a few fun weeks then not, but at least you got a new broomstick eventually (although I'm kind of surprised that you still wanted to fly after that. I mean I know I keep saying I would love a career in flying but I think something like that happening to me would have put me off completely. You are extraordinary R, you know that right?)  
Thank you, but disappointing people doesn't feel very good either even if they do get over it. I understand what you are trying to say though.  
It really is a wonderful spell, can it only be used for Hogwarts? it really has gone so quickly but I think you are right I think at most it might only have to be a letter or two on the train, (when you first suggested it I thought it might have to be like 12 or more letters) this summer seems to have just disappeared since we've been writing.  
Would you (well your parents) really let me stay with you? That would be fantastic at least then I would have somewhere to go if my family didn't want me. I don't really want to think my family would but its difficult because we have very strong traditions in our family and being in Slytherin is sort of one of them and we (well them more so than me, but still) take them seriously so I think it is a possibility that if I went against tradition even not through my own fault that they seriously might not want me.  
Great. Thanks for that, I hate to tell you this R, but that did worry me slightly. Lets hope Huffledorclawrin will happen then because I don't think I could cope with being in a room with more than 6 people at night in as it would be so different to what I'm use to.  
No actually you are probably right, I'm just not sure why we would need to return a soul.  
I didn't know that, how is it that you know so much Miss R? It's incredible! Anyway back to what I was saying, I think being an Animagus would be cool but your right I'm not sure I could do that with the mandrake leaf. Perhaps that is why there are so few registered animagi.  
I guess so but I want to have a look at it anyway, I mean unless we were a pesticide removal company then I'm not sure why we would need to be able to make living death, unless they want us to become mass murderers or something, which I highly doubt so why teach us it?  
I am not a teddy bear. I'm not. I'm not. Really I'm sure I'm not.  
A fox is interesting, I like your choice.  
Question 36 answer probably the muggle iPod we were talking about before, Although I guess there is one thing that I would love more and that would be something that I could really help people with, wether it be a really powerful wand like the elder wand as I'm sure that would be able to cure some illness, or a book of spells. You see my father owns a potions business, he is a trained healer but works more on the accounting side of the business now, and as much as I would love to be able to play professional quidditch I also want to help people, although I guess that comes more in the unattainable side of the best gift I could ever get.  
What would you do with that book if you got it? I only ask as you make it sound so rare which I'm sure it is but if it was then would you even read it if you got it or would you be so scared of damaging it that it would just sit on a shelf?  
Also I was just thinking, how is it that you heard of this book, as I doubt they have a copy of it in diagon ally? Well that and do you know what its about, it doesn't sound like a spell book or anything like that.  
Thanks. But seriously me, my father and my grandfather all look eerily similar to each other and its difficult to remember that we aren't the same person sometimes.  
I'm sure you could make Ravenclaw if you wanted with arguments like that, but what if I unconsciously really did want to be in Slytherin despite what I say about wanting to distance myself from my family image, what would the sorting hat do then?  
You strike me as being confident, yet a lot of the inspiration you have sent my way have been confidence issues or family problems which you say you have never been through, so I disagree miss R, you are inspirational, if Huffledorclawrin did happen you would make a fantastic founder of it, you could really impart your wisdom and help people. You've already started helping me, your changing me already and I like it, you are showing me who I really am and helping me really realise who I truly am inside and helping me to bring that to the surface of myself so others can see it too. I will always be thankful, R. Always.  
No one, life would be boring if it wasn't, although I will admit plug collecting is a tad odd but muggles collect strange things too. There was a little girl in the muggle library with big brown curly hair in pigtails today, she looked so cute and innocent, she must of been about 5 and she came and asked me if I could reach a bookmark down for her, (which of course I did) and then she started telling me how she collected bookmarks, and muggle (although she didn't say muggle) coins because they all have different pictures on the back, marbles, and she may have mentioned some other stuff as well. The point is plug collecting does not alone make someone abnormal, what's the difference between a plug and a chocolate frogs card? Are you odd for collecting them? Probably not, but that's the point.  
Safety in numbers? Seriously? That is fantastic, R. Twice a gathering is quite alot I would have thought.  
I'm not going to lie (although part of that is umbridge's fault as I have just got to the I must not tell lies quill in the harry potter books you lent me) now you said that I'm sort of hoping its uncharmable too.  
Yeah actually you are probably right that would have been much worse, but I'm not over reacting it really was that bad with just my father's parents. Honest.  
Now that is funny, they really took that many attempts to try and put them away? I hope you don't manage to get rid of them I'm sure they are lovely photos.  
And you said I was over reacting! It sounds kind of interesting, I guess we could give it a go if you want to bring it, but didn't you say it was your grandfather's? Won't he mind? Question 37 what time are you going to the station to get the train? My answer is I will be leaving at 9:19 and should get there at about 10:37. I have to say though I will probably be awake all night in excitement. See you soon R.  
Love  
From  
S  
P.s time until Hogwarts is 1 day 13 hours 11 minutes and 39 seconds.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised there was no question in the last chapter. Oops, sorry. So I have added it in, but I will also put it here at incase you missed it. Once again, sorry.  
> the missing part was this:
> 
> Question 37 what time are you going to the station to get the train?  
> My answer is I will be leaving at 9:19 and should get there at about 10:37. I have to say though I will probably be awake all night in excitement.
> 
> and 
> 
> happy Christmas

Chapter 48  
'Rosie dear can you come here a minute please' Ron Weasley asked his daughter as she walked past the study. 'sure dad' rose shouted, knowing her dad probably still had a hangover. 'err' came the mild reply before 'did you have to do that rose?' closely followed by the soft moan of 'my head'.  
Walking through the already open door rose stepped into the cluttered office. The walls were covered in pictures of her, and Hugo, mostly although there were other pictures of the family and award posters as well as one very faded but much loved orange Chudley Cannons poster. The floor was covered in a long soft gray carpet that as a young child, rose use to love walking barefooted on. However the main features of the room had to be the large oak desk that took up most of the room and all the filing cabinets that dotted the room.   
Recently though every surface usually had Weasley's Wizarding wheezes products on. For Ron Weasley former Auror who still helped out occasionally (which harry always told rose was so he could come to the department's Christmas dinner) officially worked in his older brother's shop.  
Usually this mess although annoyed rose didn't really bother her as she hardly ever went in there. Today however it did because she was forced to move several boxes of skiving snackerboxes just to be able to sit down.  
'How's your head dad?' rose asked her father. 'Better before you shouted' Ron told her. 'so...' 'I wanted to see how you were' 'I'm fine dad unlike you I was only drinking summer fruits squash last night' 'you know what I mean Ro, and it wasn't that' 'ok, ok. I'm fine dad. I finished my packing days ago and have triple checked everything and have a list of everything in my trunk and a picture of how everything fits into my trunk as well.' 'Can't really say I'm that surprised, you always have been like your mother. Me I would have only just started packing. In fact the first time I went to Hogwarts your grandma was nearly tearing her hair out because I only started packing the morning we had to catch the train, 'course it didn't help that I had told her I had finished my packing days before when she asked me.' 'daadd' rose groaned. 'what?' 'how could you leave your packing until then!!?' 'I got it all done in time' 'that really isn't the point' 'I wouldn't be surprised if Hugo did the same' 'I would, do you really think mum would let him? She'd pack for him if she knew he hadn't done it even a week in advance' 'true that' 'Exactly, now then I'm sure you didn't want to see if I had packed, so what did you want daddy?' 'my little girl is growing up, and far too fast it feels like only yesterday' at which point Ron was quickly cut off by rose interrupting his little trip down memory lane with a 'stop. Do not go any further. I've not grown up that fast and I'm still your little girl just a bit bigger' 'your right of course but it still does stop me thinking that its been such a short time. You'll have great fun Ro, you'll make friends for life there' at which point he was cut off yet again by a 'what I'll make friends like you did' 'of course you will' 'you do realise that means one of these friends that I'm going to make I'm suppose to marry and the other should marry Hugo, if what your saying is true' 'Sometimes I think you are too smart for your own good' Ron inaudibly muttered before saying 'that's not what I meant. But I'm serious Rosie, you are going to have a fantastic time.'  
'now then' Ron said before continuing 'what I really wanted to talk to you about was how proud we are of you Rosie. We love you no matter what, that said Gryffindor is the best house.' 'but what if I'm not in Gryffindor dad?' 'then we will love you all the same, the only reason we would ever favour Gryffindor is because its our house.' taking a sip of his tea Ron started to choke for rose had just asked 'so if I'm in Slytherin, you'll be alright with that then?' still coughing slightly Ron replied 'uh uh err yes of course, would much rather you weren't but if perce and George can get get over some of their children being in Slytherin, then...then I'm sure your mum and...and I c...c...can t...too' 'Good to know' 'try not to end up in Slytherin though' 'of course daddy, anything for you' rose said sweetly knowing that she had her daddy wrapped right round her little finger even though he could completely see through her at the same time. 'You'll be the death of me one day rose' 'I'm sure that will much more likely fall to Hugo, but ok'  
'I'm glad we had this chat Ro, you know you can talk or write to me anytime, don't you?' 'of course' 'Good. What are you going to do now then?' 'I'm planning to floo to albus' for a small game of quidditch.' 'Good, well I won't keep you any longer then, I know how much you and al are going to miss your broomsticks and quidditch games in the next year' 'thanks dad. Do you think you asked mum really nicely she might remove the first year flying ban.' 'heck no Rosie, as much as I would love that to be the case you know how unsafe your mum thinks the game is, and you still have flying lessons so its not all bad. Off you go, have fun' 'bye dad' rose said.  
As she left the room rose ran into her mum. 'hi mum, were you eavesdropping?' 'of course not Rosie, although I'm glad you had a nice chat with your dad. Rose I know you'll have asked him again and the answer is still no. You won't get him to change my mind on this unless Hogwarts change their mind about the first year flying ban I will not make them change their minds, I think it is very sensible' Hermione told her daughter.   
A loud laugh was heard from the study where the door wasn't shut properly quickly followed by 'You can read her like a book 'mione. That was the last thing she asked me' from Ron. 'no Ron that's not the case, I just know her too well' Hermione replied.  
By the time Hermione wandered back into the hallway rose was in the fireplace about to floo to albus' house, although before she could Hermione said 'so now you have your answer rose, and its still no. Have fun at albus and be back by 2 o'clock at the latest if you want lunch.' 'ok, will do. Bye mum' rose said before shouting 'potter residence blue grove house' and being swallowed by the green flames that tossed and turned her till she landed in her cousins' living room covered in dust and soot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again have a happy Christmas everyone :D


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
After returning home for lunch (spaghetti and meatballs), rose reentered her room to find hedi sat on her perch with another new letter within her yellowed beak.  
Rose read over the letter at least twice before putting in her box and starting the reply. It read:  
Dear S   
Sorry for the late reply, I was at my cousins' house. We were having one last quidditch game before Hogwarts, and Christmas most likely.  
What about you? I am assuming you are in fact now fully packed, so unless you are filling yourself up with chocolate and wagon wheels which I hope you aren't, well at least not only doing that, and hopefully not worrying about anything and everything as well, you must be up to something. Are you having fun?  
Now then back to what you wrote, well I may have once tried to repaint the dining room with my cousins help once. I thought it would look really nice in pink and there was paint left over from decorating my room. I was about 4 or 5 and my mum was looking after my brother and wasn't at home so that meant that my dad and my uncle were suppose to be watching me and my 3 cousins, however they got distracted allowing the 3 of us (my cousins left their younger sister in there) to sneak out.  
At the time the eldest one of us was very prone to accidental magic, which we used to our advantage.   
Basically by the time my mum came home we had managed to repaint half the room. She was not happy especially as when she had come in my dad had said we were just playing in my room (or so he thought) so when she found us she was really angry.  
We had great fun doing it and couldn't understand what was wrong. Eventually my dad was able to restore the room but I don't think either me or my cousins have been allowed around paint at home since.   
I think in my defence none of us were really old enough to understand what we had done, but that is beside the point you shouldn't redecorate without permission.  
Now then on to the more serious part of your letter, because I was always going to read it S that is the only way I can help you.  
I honestly don't know what to say. Perhaps you need to break the problem down decide what all the different problems are, and all the reasons you are angry.  
To me it seems like some of the problem is internal. Do you still help knowing that she got herself into this situation? Well obviously that is up to you (I think you will) but you need to ask yourself if you have all the information. What happened? Why it happened? What can you do? What should you do?  
You have implied to me that it is all your aunts fault yet it is her that doesn't want the divorce, so why is that? Is she unhappy in that marriage? Is that why she did it, but if so why is she trying so hard to stop the divorce?  
I think if you can answer those questions and other similar ones then you might be able to help. At the moment I can understand why you feel the way you do, it all seems a bit odd.  
The only other advice I have for you is: don't be angry. It has happened and not you or anyone can change that but you need to move on from the basic facts to see the full picture, I personally think there is more to it than that. Something that will help it all make sense.  
I promise to help in any (legal and right) way I can. It will be alright S, don't worry.  
I'm glad you are no longer miffed, but I have no reason why I know you so well without even having met you but I'm glad. I guess we were just really lucky in our pen pal paring.  
Never. Not me. I'm ok, maybe a little more than average but not extraordinary, I know some people who are though.  
I know. Sometimes though you will disappoint people but that's life. So long as there was a good reason to do so its that much better. Don't worry about disappointing people otherwise you are more likely to disappoint them.   
I have this muggle film on DVD and there is a quote 'never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game' which I think is lovely. Don't get me wrong I don't really understand the sporting reference within in it but it it is talking about the fear of doing something and how you shouldn't fear it, if it happens it happens.  
No actually, what you do is you modify the part about Hogwarts to whatever it is you are counting down to and it should work.   
Well it definitely won't be 12 letters but I think you are right it might be one or two, especially seeing after a certain point I won't be able to send hedi out as she needs to come with me to the station.  
Of course S, family is very important and so is having somewhere safe and happy to live. Have you heard of Hogwarts' homes? Its a charity that provides safe housing for hogwarts' students who have no safe home to go to and gives them a place to belong. My family is really involved in the charity, which is why I know for certain that if anyone, especially a friend needed somewhere to stay they would agree.   
Traditions change S, you told me you're a pureblood yet you like muggles, a few years ago that would have been unheard of because it was tradition to think that muggles were below Wizarding kind. What I am unsuccessfully trying to tell you is being in Slytherin is a tradition that can be changed. Look at my family for example until my cousins started going to Hogwarts where there is now a member of the family in every house was 10 generations of family that were minus one or two all in Gryffindor, times and traditions change, people have to change with them. You will be fine S.  
I hope so too. If however it is the normal four way house split it usually and most likely will be I'm sure you would get use to the size of dorm rooms pretty quickly, they may even split the dorm rooms in half anyway to keep the traditional size and number of people. Don't worry everything will be fine.  
Perhaps or perhaps people just 'forget' to register. Personally I think if you really wanted to release your inner animal then how ever difficult keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month is you would manage it. I would be more worried I would get stuck in the animal form to be honest.  
True but there must be many things we will be taught that we won't ever need or use because that is the nature of the world we live in.  
Me thinks you protest too much, thus leading me to assume that you too think you are a teddy bear. Thank you I chose it partly to do with my hair but there is just something about foxes that make me hope that is the animal inside of me.  
That is a lovely answer, but I think you are right, however lovely and helpful helping people would be it is on the more unattainable side of the spectrum.  
I would first make a safe to read copy and then I would keep and safely display the real book as I could read the copy without risk of damaging it.  
I saw a book some one had written about it in the 'bits, bobs and second - hand books' shop in lockton lane, the really twisty road that is the thirty - third turning off of diagon ally. The book I found there made the rare book sound really interesting. It is a selection of allsorts of great different stories, inspirational quotes, spells and potions as well as other things I think.  
But you are different and you know it so focus on yourself, and more than anything focus on what is inside of you that makes you the most different.  
The sorting hat would know what to do. You will be sorted to the best place for you, and you will thrive. Relax it will all work out.  
And now I'm blushing. Thank you for your kind words, inspiration can come from anywhere, you just have to look in the right places. I think you would make a great founder too, you are ready to help and that's important because each house is supposed to learn from the founders values and you have great values.  
Well I think that's a good thing although if I'm being honest its slightly scary to read that you think I'm changing you even if you do think its a good thing. You S are the same person there's just more to you now because your starting to really look at yourself and that's all you, I've just allowed you to really think about it. You should be proud of yourself S because your able to see what you want to change to, many people can't. Live, laugh and be happy is a great moto because only you know what makes you happy and you should strive towards it.  
Aww that's so sweet. She sounds really cute. I still think though that plugs are odd. However I think it doesn't really matter wether I think my grandad is a bit odd because that's only my opinion (even though its true) and other people might not think he is and that's fine too.  
It's not as much as you would think, on a good day there is usually 6 to 7 arguments of varying seriousness ranging from 'past me the peas' 'no I shan't' right up to some of my older cousins bringing boyfriends/girlfriends and breaking up with them at the dinner table. Yet we still all manage to have fun.  
Are you still enjoying the books? Well at least I'm not the only one hoping its uncharmable.   
If you say so but I still think you are over reacting about the whole meal.  
Ha. Yeah right. You haven't seen them, they are awful.  
Yeah it is but they actually had to dust the game off it's been so long since they last played it so they won't miss it. A games night could be fun.  
Question 37 answer well we will probably leave at 8:25 and it should take about two and a half hours so we should just make it. I agree I can't imagine I will sleep much either, I think I'm more excited than I was last Christmas.  
Question 38 do you know anyone else that is starting this year?  
My answer is that two of my family friends are starting and so is one of my cousins but apart from you (well and the boy I met once or twice since we have had our letters) I don't think I know anyone one else starting.  
Can't wait until Hogwarts, we get to meet soon. Eek. Don't forget our library meeting either, I think they are family trees in the library so you don't have to bring it with you, lucky.  
Love   
From   
R  
P.s time until Hogwarts is 1 day 7 hours 12 minutes and 42 seconds.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone. May 2015 be fantastic for all of you. Meant to post this at 12 midnight from here in the uk but time slipped away and now we are well in to the 1st of January. Enjoy :)

Chapter 50  
'scorpius darling you must come in, it's almost tea time' Astoria shouted up to her son. 'yes mother, I'm just warming down, be about 10 minutes' scorpius replied. 'You said that half an hour ago. When I told you to come in the first time Scorpius.' Astoria said getting more frustrated.   
'my warm down takes 35 minutes mum, just like the professionals' Scorpius tried to tell his mother. 'well when you become professional you can warm down for 50 minutes for all I care, now however it is dinner time and you will come down at once. You do realise don't you that your father and I aren't going to see you until Christmas, that's four months away. Therefore we would LIKE to see you before you go.' Astoria thundered.  
Not wishing to anger his mother any further, for she could be quite scary when she was truly angry Scorpius flew his silk black broomstick, latest model of course, (it was an aureola tinta 3000) back to the ground.  
'now then that wasn't hard was it' Astoria said. 'no mother, I suppose it wasn't' Scorpius replied somewhat mildly sulkily, for in his mind those 10 minutes would have made all the difference, after all that is what all the notes and tips R had sent him had said.  
Slowly, (although not too slow) Scorpius trailed after his mother. After a short walk to the dining room Scorpius seated himself opposite his father and next to his mother in a triangular shape around the circular table.  
Moments after Scorpius settled squeak appeared. The small house elf carried three white china plates. There was one in each hand, and the final one was placed upon his head.  
Gently placing each bowl down, squeak announced what the meal was. 'for starters yous is having chicken with a lemon sauce and mushroom broth, then for your main yous will be having beef lasagna, that will be followed by finally with hot chocolate cake with mini chocolate frog decorations'.  
'yum. Thanks squeak, those are some of my favorites' Scorpius told the elf. 'Squeak knows this and squeak knows yous be going to Hogwarts very soon master scorpius sir. Squeak wants you to have your favourites because you go' squeak replied. 'Thanks squeak' Scorpius was able to say before the little elf disappeared.  
'well tuck in, you must be hungry Scorpius, you've been out on that broomstick of yours all day' Astoria said. 'well yes I am mother, but that isn't what you meant is it?' Scorpius questioned. 'no dear it isn't. You leave for four months in under 24 hours not only would I think you would have more important things to be doing, you haven't said a word to me or your father today' Astoria replied getting rather upset.  
Scorpius looked at his father thinking 'I spoke to dad this morning when you were in the flower garden we were talking about school and aunt Daphne, 'course I'm sworn to secrecy because dad doesn't want you to know', however his father was thinking quite similarly.  
'are you ok darling? Scorpius has only been out there since lunch and I spoke to him earlier' Draco asked before being cut off. 'yes I'm sorry. Sorry Scorpius dear I'm just a little annoyed, I had a letter from Daphne in the post today and well you know how my sister makes me feel.' Astoria said. 'That's okay mum. I understand. Perhaps we could have a chat whilst you practice making some of your melting moment cookies. I know you have been trying to perfect them since your friend Nora Elliot-park bought that bakery and asked for your help' Scorpius asked trying to appease his mother.  
'you just want some of the train journey don't you?' Astoria replied with a slight smile on her face now. More relaxed now that his mother seemed less likely to explode at him scorpius agreed with a smile that 'he did in fact want some for the train ride but was quite happy to sit there and watch her make them before he tried to get to sleep before Hogwarts'.  
Much happier now the meal continued in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and for anyone who may be wondering I think the rough translation for the broomstick name is: nimbus colour/tint as it is supposed to have been a present from his greengrass grandparents in Italy


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
By the time they finished their meal it was about twenty to nine but because of the promise made during the meal this saw Astoria and scorpius walking in to the kitchen.  
Although large and spacious the kitchen was one of very few rooms in Malfoy manor that didn't scream opulent beauty. When there was a fire lit it was actually quite cosy and homely looking. Scorpius had always assumed that the kitchen was different because it was one room in the house that the family hardly ever entered both in the past and the present (although less so in the present) due to having house-elfs to cook instead.  
Now however it was his mother that was looking through cupboards looking for bowls, baking trays and ingredients. With a streak of flour in her hair Astoria turned to Scorpius to see what he was up to and found he was carrying two bench stalls over to where she stood next to the oven.  
Once seated with a good view Scorpius said 'so...how are we getting to the train station tomorrow?' 'we thought that we would go by carpet seeing as they've now been legalized and your father bought one recently. Can beat the traffic easily that way too.' Astoria said.  
Carefully stirring the mixture with her wand to add extra flavour Astoria asked Scorpius 'are you excited darling?' 'yes I'm so excited, but a little nervous too' he replied. 'you'll be fine, there is nothing to be nervous about, but remember you promised to write at least twice a month and also as soon as your sorted' 'yes I remember but you probably won't get the letter until the day after we've been sorted because I'll have to find Krum in the Owlery and I probably won't be able to do that after the feast because otherwise I won't know the password for the common room' 'so long as you do write I don't mind. Have you finished your packing?' 'yes I think so. Will you send me anything I've forgotten?' 'within reason dear but no promises.'  
Slowly putting the mixtures in the oven to bake Astoria sat next to her son and told him 'your aunt, Daphne is really sorry she can't come and see you off to school tomorrow but she's having a few problems. You know daph. She said to wish you luck and your cousins send their best too'. Nodding and also knowing the real reasons behind his aunt Daphne's problems Scorpius promised his mother have would write to his aunt to thank her for the good luck messages.  
When the treats had finished baking, and had cooled Astoria placed them into three containers. One for Draco, one for the bakery friend Nora and finally one for Scorpius.  
With a look at the clock Astoria gave Scorpius the box of cakes and cookies and told him to say goodnight to his father and then to go straight to bed 'you have a very busy day tomorrow Scorpius and you need to try and get at least some sleep'.  
Grabbing the box Scorpius said goodnight to both his mother in the kitchen and also to his father when he stopped by his father's office on his way to bed.  
After changing into his silk black pajamas and cleaning his teeth Scorpius climbed into the his bed with one last look at the clock that showed it to be 11 o'clock just 12 short hours away from the train leaving.  
Just before he tried to get to sleep he read and replied to the message he'd been sent a few hours before yet only just got around to seeing.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
Dear miss R   
I apologize for taking so long to reply to your message but when it got here I was probably practicing those quidditch tips you got people to send to me and as soon as I finished them it was tea time. I hope you still have time to read this before you leave tomorrow for the train, (however I believe that if you feel the same way I do you will have plenty of time to read it as personally I can't see us getting much sleep tonight.) how are you getting there? We are apparently going by carpet, although I think the knight bus would probably be safer (and that is not exactly safe).  
Anyway your letter  
How was your quidditch match? Who won?  
That is fantastic. You really paint the room pink? Who got in the most trouble? I can't really imagine you doing something like that R. By the way I think even pink would be better in our library than what it is now, so you can still help me redecorate even if your family won't.  
You are right. Those question were really helpful. I think there is still more to the story than I know about. As far as I knew they were happy, occasionally they were apart for long periods of time but that is to do with their jobs and has been like that for their entire marriage and it never seemed to be a problem before. In all honesty I don't have a clue what happened only the consequences. It is greatly disturbing my mother though, she doesn't get on greatly with her sister, I think something happened during or just after the war because they always disagree whenever my aunt visits. I must admit I find my aunt often quite annoying but I think everyone has a relative a bit like that, don't they? It doesn't stop my mother, me or anyone else not love my aunt though and I think that's why she's so upset. I think her sister has scared her and she is worried about what could happen.  
Knowing that my mother is upset by the whole thing too makes me want to fix it even more or at least attempt to fix it. So I definitely want to do something to help I have decided but that is more because I have now seen how it is affecting the whole family rather than just my aunt.  
Do you have any ideas what I could do? I was thinking of writing to my aunt and asking her if there is anything I can do to help, what do you think?  
Thank you for trying to help me so much with this. I don't know what I would have done without you.  
I'm so glad we were made pen pals. You are so right about how lucky we were. We really understand each other and have similar interests. It almost makes me wonder if it wasn't quite as random as the school letter suggested, what do you think? Part of me thinks it is just coincidence but I think that we were so well paired up that there is a spell or something that put us together. Then I think however that surely there is no spell that can know that much about us and go back to thinking that perhaps we were lucky and it is coincidence. I can't wait to properly meet you.  
That makes sense but I'm not quite sure how to stop thinking worse case scenario, and disappointing is one of the worst things I could do, even if, no especially if I haven't meant to or if I could have done something about it.  
Don't get me wrong your advice is always fantastic, I just sometimes find it difficult to follow it, because even though I know it's true I don't quite know how to do it. How do I stop thinking I'm going to disappoint people R?  
I think that is a great quote and although at times I think I will find it difficult to follow it I think its exactly what we need to do. Proper magic is all new to us and therefore pretty scary but we will never reach our newts or owls if we fear the magic we are doing nor will we ever reach our full magical potential. I think that should be part of some motto 'don't fear'.  
Perhaps we could either come up with a motto or write a whole year or so of quotes out for huffdorclawrin as we said that we would start it as a club if we couldn't have it as a school house.  
Wow, really so I could change Hogwarts to the next quidditch world cup or something like that? That's awesome.  
Yeah, 12 was a bit extreme but I wouldn't have minded. I hope we can write to each other on the train, but what if someone else gets the message?  
Is that the charity you were talking about before? One of the events you had to go to? I have heard of it, I think its a great idea. It really helps people. Who set it up in the end? (sorry I am assuming you know because you said your family is involved in it) I think I saw a article that said it was a joint venture between the Weasley's and Harry potter, is that right? I think the article said it was in memory of their son and because harry himself could have done with a housing think like that.  
I wouldn't be surprised if that part was true, after all these books you sent me definitely imply harry potter could have done with living somewhere else.  
I hope so, but traditions to the traditional don't change easily, more than that some people except change easier. My parents might eventually get used to the fact I'm not in Slytherin (that is if I'm not, which I guess I still could be) but I don't think my grandparents would.  
Yeah I'm sure the Hogwarts staff will have figured it out, I guess we will know by this time tomorrow. That's pretty scary actually. This time tomorrow (which is only a few hours away) we will be in Hogwarts. How exciting is that.  
I would not want to get stuck in animal form that would be horrible and I guess it puts the mandrake leaf in to perspective.  
I would protest further about being a teddy bear but I get the feeling that wouldn't really help my cause so I won't and instead I will agree to disagree.  
I guess I can hope to help people but honestly yours however rare the book is is probably more likely. We at least you are reading it sort of rather than just wanting it as a collector's item.  
Thank you. I will make sure to relax and let the hat decided. As to what you said about me making a good founder, I disagree but thank you anyway.  
I will strive to keep being the person you have let me be. With you I can say pretty much exactly what I want. That's freeing, with you I can be me. So don't be worried that I said you are changing me, be glad.  
That's a good day?? You amaze me. And the fact that you still manage to have fun makes it even more strange. What can I say R? That's mad. But I think that's a good thing.  
I'm enjoying the books but some of them are darker than others so are less enjoyable but I'm getting there.  
Definitely. We could have different muggle and magical games, it could be great fun. Perhaps we should have a film night too.  
Definitely more exciting than Christmas, we're going to Hogwarts, does it get any better? I don't think so.  
That's cutting it a bit close isn't it? You must like really far away.  
Question 38 answer, well I know you, and through you I indirectly know that your cousin is starting but other than that I think that I only know one other person properly and I now of a few other pureblood families that have children our age. The one person I know who is going I met at the muggle library. I was reading the harry potter books you sent me and she came up to me and said she was reading them too so after a short conversation I somehow managed to discover she was reading it for Hogwarts. She is a muggleborns girl called Doreen henrys I think she said although I got the feeling there was something she wasn't saying as well.  
Question 39 if you could change one school rule what would it be?  
My answer would have to be the first year quidditch rule. I don't think I can wait until Christmas to play quidditch again.  
No I wouldn't forget, I can't wait to meet you. Are you sure I don't need to bring my family tree with me? Because I can if you want.  
See you tomorrow R  
Just a few short hours until Hogwarts.  
Love from   
S  
P.s what is the interdepartmental memo spell again. Thanks.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken awhile but I didn't have anything to write on at the time as it was in for repair

Chapter 53  
'Rosie are you in here?' Hugo said from the doorway. 'what is it hue?' Rose responded. 'I wanted to play a game of chess, but dad's busy so I wondered if you would play with me? Where are you anyway?' Hugo replied. 'I'm in here' 'and where is here?' Hugo asked as he tried to follow her voice 'and much more importantly where is everything from your room gone?' He added. 'its all in there' rose told him as she climbed out from inside her school trunk. 'what everything? Even the bed and wardrobe?' 'yep, mum put an undetectable extension charm on it' 'You do realise that not only will you have a bed at Hogwarts that you are coming home for Christmas? Why on earth do you need so much stuff?' 'of course I do hue, but I want to be prepared and organized, do you want to have a look? I think my chess board is in there so we can play as well' rose ended in a smile. 'You want me to play a game of chess inside the trunk? Have you gone mad Rosie?' Hugo responded. 'oh shush. Come on, just watch your step I've just organised the book shelves in there and I don't need you crashing into them' rose said with only the top of her head visible as she climbed back into her trunk. Still slightly worried about his sister's sanity Hugo decided to follow her.   
What Hugo saw amazed him. Apart from the staircase down to the room inside it looked like a proper room. It in fact was very similar to rose's room but it wasn't quite identical.  
There were three book cases covering half of one wall nearly full with books. The other part of the wall right up to the very corner was covered by a wooden, painted yellow and pink desk that had a stack of drawers next to it that were labeled pens, quills, ink, parchment, and other. In fact Hugo though that the drawers were probably large enough to hold the entire years supply of stationary that had been bought at diagon ally for rose, even though she could have taken it in sections, like just enough to last until Christmas.  
The other wall had rose's bed and wardrobe next to it. Why rose felt the need to take all this stuff Hugo wasn't sure, what he could tell though was that rose had spent a lot of time creating this room.  
'here we go' rose called out from behind what looked like a cupboard door that Hugo hadn't noticed before as it was covered with shelves just like the surrounding area. As rose reappeared you could see she was pulling over a table. Hugo recognized it as the one from the attic, it held chairs inside the fold out gaps.  
Carefully setting up the table and chairs in the centre of the room rose asked Hugo if he could grab the chess set from the cupboard. Shortly after he returned and they quickly set up the chess set.  
Rose was using her favourite players, they were red in colour and reminded rose of marble. There were a few chips in some where they had been hit to hard in some games but all in all they still looked almost as good as when rose received them. It was shortly after her 5th birthday and it was the first time she had managed to beat her dad at a game of chess so as a reward Ron Weasley thought it was only right to give rose her very own players to rose's delight. It was these same players that rose was currently beating Hugo with.  
By the end of the game Hugo was frustrated, rose had managed to beat him and in less than 75 minuets too. It wasn't just that he had lost that was frustrating him though. No the problem was Hugo had been lying when he said their father was busy, he hadn't actually asked because he wanted to talk to rose and still he hadn't said what he wanted to.  
Taking pity on her little brother rose spoke up. 'ok, out with it. What's bothering you? You have been trying to say something for the last half an hour or so, so what is it?'. 'its nothing, honest Ro' 'don't give me that hue, I know you too well.' Rose responded with a small smile.   
'I'm going to miss you, Ro. Now who's going to play chess with me when dad's busy?'  
'I'm sure lil would be more than happy, 'Specially seeing as she won't have James or al to play with now.' Rose responded to her little brother before continuing 'I will be back at Christmas hue and I will miss you too.'  
'will you write? To me I mean not just mum and dad' Hugo clarified. 'Course I will hue and you can write to me as well' rose replied giving him a quick hug.  
Rose wasn't quite sure how Hugo was going to react, the longest they had ever been away from each other was about two weeks. Although rose knew he didn't really show it she did realise that he was going to miss her however much he normally annoyed her.  
Rose was also very aware that she hadn't really played with her brother much since she received the Hogwarts letter. Sure she had played quidditch with him but that was family games. Only that morning she had gone to play quidditch with al instead and normally that wouldn't matter but rose realised that if it was the other way round and Hugo was about to go to Hogwarts and not her, well she would want to spend more time with him than she had.   
Since the letter she had spent most her time writing back and forth to her pen pal, and then after buying her school trunk had been writing letters and organising her trunk.  
'how about we plan a going away prank on mum and dad tonight hue? One last Weasley prank before I go to Hogwarts and we can't plan them together.' Rose hoped that Hugo would like that.  
'yeah. In fact I noticed dad had some 'Supplies' in his office' Hugo responded knowing his sister had figured out what was wrong without him having to really say so.  
As rose walked across the room to retrieve some muggle paper and a pen she asked 'What sort of supplies?'. 'fast drying paint sprays, indoor fireworks, (in)visible ink, skiving snacker boxes, some muggle spring things, long lasting potion, uncleanable potion and a few other things.' Hugo carefully listed.  
'(in)visible ink? I thought mum said he wasn't allowed them in the house after last time?' Rose replied. As she replied rose was reminiscing about the last time the ink was in the house.   
Ron had been working on the idea of putting the ink in a party popper type container, the problem being Hugo found it a pulled it right over their mother's head. (in)visible ink was long lasting and invisible to the person it landed on for 3.5 hours whilst everyone else could still see it during that time. Well unless the wearer looked in a mirror and then to them it only appeared whilst in the mirror. Hugo didn't say anything to his mother about the colourful ink all over her as she hadn't appeared to notice it, well not until they went to the burrow for a family meal and uncle George and uncle Fred's portrait couldn't stop laughing at her. She was not happy at best, in fact she was probably closer to furious when she found out.  
'yeah he isn't suppose to, I don't know what mum would say if she found out' Hugo responded.  
Laughing slightly at that rose walked back over to Hugo and set the paper down on the table. 'so where do we start?' She asked. 'funny or trouble' Hugo asked. 'funny, your helping and you have to stay here. Don't want you getting in trouble.' 'so no (in)visible ink then' 'why ever not? Mix it with the long lasting and uncleanable potions to make it stick around for a little longer and then paint the kitchen table. We can use some more of the ink in the indoor fireworks and paint sprays to really cover the kitchen. Basically a paint fight rather than a water fight.' Rose explained her idea.  
'mum will go mad Rosie. Are you sure?' Hugo asked. 'Yes because we make up enough for mum and dad to join in eventually like our water fight that time. The fireworks give it a celebratory feel too. Unless you have a different idea hue?'  
Not actually sure that he did Hugo agreed with rose's idea. They both started to plan all the little details. Rose was so absorbed in the planning the she almost missed the clock chime from the magically powerful grandfather clock in the downstairs hallway going off. Rose and Hugo had to speed up what they were doing as they only had half an hour before they needed to start their supper time plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just incase this chapter isn't clear this takes place after rose wrote her last letter to scorpius (so when he was flying)
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying, bye for now. :)


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
Having sent Hugo down to start setting up rose carefully packed away the chess game and put the table and chairs away in there rightful spots. Rose knew Hugo couldn't understand why she had done what she had done to her trunk but for rose it offered her space. As much as rose was looking forward to Hogwarts just as she had when all her cousins' went and she couldn't she was also nervous. At home she had her own room, her own space if she needed it at school everywhere was common space, she would just have her trunk, so she made it (or her mother's extension charm had anyway) into her own space, that meant she had also been able to make it has homely as possible. Rose's was determined to make it look like her room as much as possible incase she did get home sick as it would give her a taste of home. After tea her plan was to add the finishing touches such as the window (well fake window) above her desk just like in her room. The actual window would be easy as there was a WWW product for that. But it was the weather charm to make it more realistic (just like the ones in the ministry of magic, seeing as they were underground) that would be the problem as either her mother would have to cast it or it would have to wait until she was at Hogwarts.  
At least everything would stay in place as her mother had added that charm when she put the extension and featherlight charms on the trunk just after they bought it.  
All trunks were new and personalised for first year students, it was a family tradition from her father's family. Rose's trunk was a dusty pink color that had a metallic copper colour to it with a warm gold trim. The initialled letters R B G W were picked out in a rose colour with a neat silver border as an outline so that they clearly stood out.   
Rose knew that she had made her trunk into something much more important to her than everyone else by giving her her own space but she did wonder if she was too attached to her trunk as Hogwarts wasn't supposed to be for hiding away, rather finding herself.  
looking at the clock next to the wardrobe rose saw that she really had to go and help Hugo.   
Carefully walking down the stairs rose entered the kitchen to find everything in place for their paint fight.  
Picking up the paint filled water gun and aiming it at Hugo rose was shocked to find she got hit first.  
By the time Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen the place was covered. Sensing their parents arrival rose and Hugo quickly turned the water guns on to them and fired before any questions could be asked. As per usual in their antics sure as this Ron was the first one to join in with the kids game.  
After a short while though Hermione did join in whilst hoping that it would all come clean with a quick Scourgify but knowing that it most likely would not.  
Eventually everyone ran out of ammunition so sat down for tea. Just as they were going to start eating however the rest of the plan started taking place.  
The invisible musical cushions started making sounds and the indoor fireworks started to go off.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
After giving Ron and Hugo strict instructions to 'get this kitchen clean' Hermione joined rose in the library.   
'Hi mum' Rose exclaimed as her mother entered the room before continuing 'not that it will probably work anyway but shouldn't I be in the kitchen helping dad and hue?'.  
'Well as you say it probably won't do much good anyway so we may as well sit and chat. I know you spoke with you dad but...' Hermione started.  
'But you want to talk to me too. Right?'   
'Well yes'  
'so...?'  
'I want to make sure you're ready, I was so nervous before going to Hogwarts and there was absolutely no need, not to mention your cousins' are there too'  
'mum I'm fine honest, I'm looking forward to it and my trunk is all packed. The only thing that could make me any happier would be being able to take my broomstick'  
'not going to happen how many times do I have to tell you'  
'Only a few hundred more times mum' rose replied with a laugh.  
'You are so like your father, quidditch mad, but it won't make me change my mind. Hogwarts has always made it's own rules and I'm not about to get involved with them.' Hermione told her daughter with a smile.  
'and you think they are dangerous. I know mum I had this chat with dad too'  
'ok sweetheart, what else did your dad tell you'  
'well that it doesn't matter what house I'm in and to make friends with whoever I want. Oh and to make sure I had finished packing.'  
'I'm surprised at your father, I was expecting him to say you should be in Gryffindor.'  
'so was I, but somehow I think he thinks I will be anyway. Can you imagine his face if I was sorted into Slytherin? Uncle George and uncle Percy were bad enough when Roxie and molly were sorted'  
'Rose'  
'ok I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be in Slytherin anyway though.'  
'I want you to have this, my mother gave it to me the day before I left for Hogwarts. It doesn't really have a function but its just a token that reminds you.'  
'Thank you. I promise to write to you every week and I promise to write to hue as well.'  
'good. Your dad and me want to hear all about it and your friends whoever they might be, after all house unity is important.'  
Before Hermione could finish what she was saying a crash was heard from the kitchen.  
'Are you sure your fine rose? It's ok if you are nervous or anything but you can tell me.'  
'I'm fine honestly mum, a little nervous but then who wouldn't be? Now shouldn't we find out what that crash was?'  
'I'm sure your dad has it under control but yes perhaps we should. I love you rose and we are all going to miss you so much, but Christmas isn't too far away and you can tell us all about it'  
Getting up and giving rose a hug that said everything that was unsaid Hermione and rose left the library in order to find out just what had happened in the kitchen.  
When they two entered the room they found the room in more of a mess than they left it in with Hugo and Ron having another paint fight in the centre of it.  
Tutting slightly Hermione alerted the father and son to their presence at which time the guilty pair started to clean the kitchen again.  
This time however instead of leaving the two of them to clean the kitchen Hermione and rose joined in.

By the time the kitchen was as clean as it would get it was 11:30. This meant the entire family traipsed upstairs to their beds.  
Having cleaned her teeth and gotten ready for bed rose climbed into her trunk where her bed currently resided and fell asleep quite promptly.  
The last thing rose heard before drifting off to sleep was the flapping of landing wings.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
Waking up rose noticed that the alarm clock read 2:45am.  
Today was the day. Today she left for Hogwarts.  
In a few short hours she would be sorted into her house and would begin her journey.  
Now fully awake and far too excited to go back to sleep rose really looked around, it was then that she spotted hedi and a brand new letter.  
Reading the letter through thoroughly, twice rose started her reply.  
Dear S  
How are you getting on with the quidditch tips, do you think you are getting better? I do hope you are having fun.   
Don't worry I was really busy tonight as well, me and my brother decided to do a going away prank which took a lot of paint and planning.   
You are so right. I don't know when you are reading this but I write it at 2:30ish in the morning. Who needs sleep?  
But seriously we are going to meet later today even if we still don't realise it. I don't know about you but I'm positively buzzing. Eek. HOGWARTS!!!!   
Sorry, I'm a bit excited. Anyway I'd better get back on the topic of your letter, hadn't I?  
We are going by car, I just hope the traffic isn't too bad otherwise we will never get there in time. I'm sure you will have a great time, and magic carpets have to be safe or the ministry would never let us use them, although you are right about the knight bus. Ugh. I hate it that squeezing feeling is horrible.  
Who do you think won? My team. The score was 370 - 180.  
we are really going to miss our brooms this term, do you think we could sneak them in?  
Yes we really did paint the room pink but it was my father and uncle that got in the most trouble as they were supposed to be watching us, although we have never been allowed to decorate ourselves since, so I guess that was our punishment.  
I can't wait S, you won't recognise the place especially when you add the pink paint. But no seriously I will be glad to help.  
I'm glad you thought those questions helped, I hope you are able to get your answers.  
Just because someone looks happy on the outside doesn't mean they aren't deeply unhappy on the inside. Not at all the same as your families' situation but take my eldest cousin for example. She is absolutely perfect but this summer there was something wrong I could tell, I eventually asked her about it as no one else seemed to be able to see it. She told me she was in love, but as far as she knew he had no idea, not to mention they were really great friends that practically grew up together. She didn't think she had a chance and it was tearing her apart on the inside even though she was her normal self on the outside. Now admittedly she got her happy ending as he felt the same way (I'm the only one who knows about them mind you), but that doesn't change the facts. Appearances can be deceptive, they could have been falling apart for along time with no one noticing.  
You talk about consequences but really, that shouldn't be the focus after all you can't change what has happened only what can happen now.  
As someone with a sibling you care even if you try not to and you usually don't always get along but it doesn't change the fact that they are part of you. What I'm trying to say is it will affect your mother deeply because its her sister but it would affect her either way, even if she didn't show it.  
If you want my advice a lot happened in the war, but it is best to leave grudges well alone, talk through it and leave it in the past where it belongs. Things happen in wars that would never happen any other time and it only makes things worse. We may never have been told the full story but that's ok because we don't need the full story to know that holding a grudge against some one for something they have done is not the right answer, especially between family.  
I lost one of my uncles in the war and there had been a bit of a family rift before that. Life's too short to stay angry at family, you never know how much you need them.  
And after that cheery message I think it is time I move on to the rest of your letter. Although before I do you are right about everyone having an annoying relative. Mine has got to be my great-great aunt Muriel, she just won't die, don't get me wrong I don't wish death on her but she's is 180 years old. Not to mention truly annoying and stuck in the past, she pretty much hates everybody.  
One must overcome fear in order to live.  
Writing to her could help but perhaps you should wait a little, after all you are starting Hogwarts today so your life is going to be busy, and you need to put yourself first. She is an adult after all.  
That's ok. We all need help now and then.  
Me too. I can't wait to be proper friends with you rather than just pen pals. Perhaps you are right perhaps it isn't as random as it seems.  
I've never heard of a spell like that but you could be right, it would explain why we get on so well.  
Just stop. Relax. You will be fine. Think of it like this, you are much more likely to actively disappoint someone if you think you are, so don't think about it and you won't just enjoy the atmosphere and forget everything else, ok?  
You stop thinking you're going to disappoint people by thinking something else, or thinking how proud they are going to be off you instead. You will be fine.  
See you agree, if you stop fearing you will be fine.  
That sounds like a great idea perhaps we can discuss that when we meet. We could use huffdorclawrin as something to inspire everyone.  
Yep, because the spell takes the event start and produces a clock so you could change it to quidditch world cup or Christmas or anything. It is a really great spell.  
As far as I know the message has a locator spell in it but actually your right I didn't think of that. Either don't put anything in the letter you don't want anyone else to see or perhaps we should forget that idea this time round as we don't know each others names. On the other hand if you are awake now then we might not need to write letters on the train anyway.   
My suggestion is that you use the number that came on our first letter and hope interdepartmental letters work the same way as owls.  
Um, yeah probably. As I said my family is very in to charity work so help in lots of different charities but I think it was Hogwart houses I was telling you about.  
I think you are right, I think that's what the article said, but I don't honestly know who's idea it was originally. Sorry.  
Tell me about it. It's no wonder he helped set up a charity like that. I believe one of our professors started teaching, well looking after the people at Hogwart homes and that's what got him teaching at Hogwarts in the end.  
You can start a new tradition. Don't worry about old traditions. That was one of the reasons for the war was it not? Because people couldn't let go of their traditions.  
Super super super exciting. I am literally sat here buzzing at the fact Hogwarts starts today. Eek.  
Exactly. Hopefully that fear won't stop us if we get the chance after all I still want to be able to release my inner animal don't you?  
Ok I agree to disagree, but for future reference protesting further really wouldn't help and I am in fact right. Ok?  
Anything's possible S. You just have to believe. There are many ways to help people sometimes just by being yourself.   
The hat knows everything. You will be fine.  
Okaayy I guess I will be glad. I'm still a little unsure though. I guess if you think I'm changing you in a positive way then I guess I should agree with you.  
We are mad, haven't you realised? My grandfather does collect plugs after all.   
Definitely agree with you there, but it shows a truer representation of what happened doesn't it? Our parents lived through that. Despite everything I have said it really doesn't surprise that no one talks about the war, it was an incredibly dark time. Which book are you on?  
Yeah that sounds fantastic. I've packed games and dvds so we can definitely try it.  
Our Christmases are pretty fab if I do say so myself but no I think you are right totally more excited.  
A bit close? Try seconds close, if there is too much traffic I can definitely see myself missing the train.  
So you do know a few people then? I wonder what she was hiding then? On the other hand perhaps it was just because you were in a muggle library having that discussion and she was just nervous. We will find out today, won't we?

Question 39 answer would definitely have to be the same as yours. Sorry that's not very original.  
I can't wait either, not long now. You can if you want but it isn't necessary for you to bring it.  
Questions 40 (we got there) well I am very tempted to ask if you want to continue this but I don't think I will as we will be together so can learn about each other like that, instead my very last question like this currently anyway is what do you think your favourite moment has been this summer, and although I am as bad as you this time no copying.  
My answer has got to be receiving my Hogwarts letter as that not only gave me you but gave me Hogwarts.  
See you later S  
How exciting.  
Love from   
R  
P.s hedi needs to be back here by eight at the latest so she may just leave.  
P.p.s the interdepartmental memo spell is in the charm is in The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) page 456.


End file.
